l'amour interdit
by Coma Berenices
Summary: Hermione tombe sous le charme de Draco et... vené lire l'histoire et vous m'en direz des new ! (rewieus !)chapitre 10, 11, 12 13 et le dernier 14!
1. petit paquet

PETIT CADEAU...  
  
Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione mais malheureusement quelqu'un manque a sa table. elle ne sait pas qui est-ce car tous ses amis sont réunis devant son gâteau au chocolat à trois étages!!! - Joyeux anniversaire Hermione, dirent Harry, Ron et sa famille, sa famille, ses amies de chambre a Poudlard, ses amis de l'école primaire et même M.Dumbledore et Mme McGonagal. Tous étaient là sauf quelqu'un, aller savoir qui manque! - un discours !!! Un discours !!, Dit Ron avant même quelles n'est pu souffler ses bougies ! - Bon et bien je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix! Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'être venus pour fêter mes 16 ans. Merci professeur Dumbledore et professeur McGonagal d'être venue de si loin pour fêter mon anniversaire. Vous voir tous, ma famille ( elle jeta un coups d'œil a Harry et a Ron), mes amis ( elle regarda Lavande et Parvarti), réunis pour moi ça me touche beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup!  
  
A ses mots Hermione ne put plus dire aucun mot tant la scène la touchait. Ron la prit entre ses bras et sans plus attendre un instant Harry les rejoingna. Leurs câlins ne dura pas plus de 15 secondes car la mère D'hermione ne pouvait pas supporter les scènes de pleures!!!  
  
- Désolée de devoir vous séparer mes petits mais il temps de couper ce magnifique gâteau que M. Dumbledore a ramené de son école! Surpris, les 3 jeunes jetèrent un regard inquiet au professeur. En effet il avait la fâcheuse tendance à remplacer le goût d'un aliment par un autre!  
  
Hermione prit son souffle et souffla sur les bougies et elles s'éteingnairent du premier coups! Elle coupa un morceau et le donna au professeur Dumbledore qui prit un air dégoûter au moment ou il mangea le gâteau. Elle en coupa et en donna à tout le monde. Ils étaient tout surpris car le gâteau avait un goût très spécial.  
  
- dite moi Monsieur, demande Mme Granger, quel goût a votre gâteau ? - il est aux carottes et aux noisettes et dessus il y a un nappage de chocolat et de marrons. - oh, c'est vraiment très spécial, mais délicieux, n'est-ce pas les enfants ? Tous les enfants prirent un air surpris a cette question et répondirent par l'affirmation avec un air qui vous dire le contraire. Le temps des cadeaux arriva et Hermione reçut un magnifique collier de la part de Harry et Ron, elle eut également un coffret maquillage de la part de Lavande et Parvarti, un ensemble composé d'une jupe et d'un haut de la part des Weasleys, un baladeur CD de la part de ses parents, un livre sur tous les sorts de la parts des professeurs et de Hagrid qui malheureusement n'a pas pu venir pour cause de taille et de la part de ses amis d'enfance elle eut une magnifique bague en or blanc.  
  
A la fin de la soirée, pratiquement tous les invités étaient partis et ils ne restaient que les deux professeurs, Harry et Ron. Ils étaient devant une tasse de café quant le père d'Hermione demanda au professeur Dumbledore : - excusez-moi professeur Dumbledore mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que les enfants restent avec nous jusqu'à la fin du week-end ? En fait de proviseur de l'école avait donné une autorisation spéciale de sortis à la meilleure élève de l'école ainsi qu'a ses amis et nous étions en plein mois de février. Tous jetèrent un regard surpris à M.Granger. - Désolée M.Granger mais il est interdit que les élèves de Poudlard manque l'école ne serait-ce qu'une heure sauf en cas d'extrême... urgence, répondit Minerva McGonagal. - Oui je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Madame mais c'est au principal que je m'adressais. McGonagal prit un air offensé. - Elle a raison, M.Granger, je ne peux vous laisser la permission de garder les élèves chez vous, vous allez devoir patienter jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Désolé. M.Granger fut extrêmement déçu et il ne s'empêché de soupirer comme quand les enfants sont déçus de quelque chose.  
  
L'heure de prendre le magicobus s'approcha et les élèves en compagnies de leurs professeurs prirent le chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus sous des au revoir assez émouvant.  
  
- Je suis désolé Mlle Granger de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser avec vos parents mais c'est le règlement. - Oh mais monsieur se n'est pas très grave, ils m'ont promis qu'ils allaient m'écrire au moins 2 fois par semaine. - Très bien dans ce cas les excuses ne sont pas la peine. Et ils rirent à cette... blague quelque peu "idiote".  
  
Arrivés au chanteau, Hermione et ses deux amies dirent un bonsoir très joyeux aux professeurs et aux garçons et coururent dans leur chambre pour papoter! -Hermione, dit Lavande - Oui, qu'est qu'il y a ? - est-ce que tu vas bien ? -Mais quelle question bien sur que je vais bien. Mais vous vous allez bien ? - Nous petons la forme et dit -nous, pourquoi quant tu as ouvert les cadeaux tu étais triste ? - Je n'étais pas triste du tout et même j'étais vraiment très heureuse! - A d'autre je tant pris, Hermione ça va faire pratiquement 4 ans que l'on est ensemble et je te connais mieux que ma grande sœur ! - Mais non c'est vrai je suis vraiment très heureuse... -...mais... -Mais rien du tout il faut que j'aille me brosser les dents! Sur ce, elle courut à la salle de bain et commença à se brosser les dents.  
  
** Lavande a raison, pourquoi je ne suis pas heureuse ? ** Elle s'arrêta de se brosser les dents pendant 1 minute puis en recommencent de plus belle **mais reprend toi ma fille tu divagues... **  
  
Elle alla près de son lit et elle y trouva un paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau et une rose rouge, elle y trouvait une petite carte dont l'écriture était penchée vers la gauche et y lut ** J'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaira car il vient de mon coeur. Bisous ** Elle connaissait l'écriture et pensa que ça devait être un cadeau de Harry. Elle ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un pendentif avec un morceau de coeur en or avec un petit diamant dessus. Elle le porta à son cou et s'endormi avec le sourire aux lèvres. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry. **Harry je te remercie beaucoup ** se dit-elle. Harry a l'habitude d'écrire en "italique" mais vers la droite...  
  
alors vous en pensez quoi ??? franchement !!! moi javoue je suis un peu contente d'avoir pu écrire une Draco/Herm sa fè plaisir !!!! please di ce ke vous en pensez !! et dslé pour les fautes d'orthographe !!!! 


	2. une journée interminable

UNE JOURNEE interminable...  
  
6h30. Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné qu'Hermione a déjà accouru à la salle de bain. Elle a déjà préparé ses vêtements la veille et donc ne risque pas de perdre du temps. Aujourd'hui elle commence avec un cours de soins aux créatures magique à 8h00. Elle est très excitée car elle va montrer à toutes ses copines ce qu'elle a obtenu à son anniversaire.  
  
7h00 et la voilà qui descend dans la salle commune. Elle y trouve Harry endormit avec un petit filet de bave qui lui sort de la bouche !!!! + Harry, Harry réveille toi. Je sens que cette journée sera magnifique.  
  
+ Hummmm, quoi, laisse moi dormir s'il te plaît.  
  
+ Et bien si tu veux dormir encore quelques minutes je te conseille d'aller  
dans ton lit.  
  
+ Quoi je ne suis pas dans mon lit, je croyais pourtant !  
  
+ Et bien non tu n'es pas dans ton lit mon gros anchois !!!! (rires)  
  
+ Bon et bien a toutes à l'heure alors!  
  
A la fin de sa phrase il se leva et alla dans son dortoir. Hermione elle descendit dans la grande salle, s'assit sur le banc des Gryffondores comme il était très tôt elle se retrouva toute seule avec les balais qui lavent le sol. Elle sortit son livre sur tout les sort et commença : " Petit point avant de commencer votre lecture, ce livre vous appartiendra à jamais et en aucun cas il ne doit être lu par quelqu'un d'autre que vous- même..." ** étrange c'est la première fois que je lis un bouquin comme ça ** et elle leva un sourcil avec un air désintéresser. Elle continua la lecture pendant encore 10 minutes et toujours personnes à l'horizon.  
  
Soudain elle entendit des pas, qui provenait certainement des escaliers. Elle vit l'heure et pensa alors que c'était Lavande alors elle se retourna et vit alors une tête blonde avec un regard à faire glacer le plus chaud des volcans du monde. Malefoy. Il ne la vit pas et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Elle aurait voulu partir en courrant car se retrouver là avec lui sans personne autour était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.  
  
A 7h30 toujours personne à croire qu'ils avaient fait tout un marché qui était qu'il n'y est personne dans cette salle avant biens des heures. Les ballais venaient de s'arrêter et Malefoy leva la tête et vit Hermione toute seule. Il afficha alors un sourire démoniaque et se dirigea vers elle en marchant un peu comme s'il boitait.  
  
+ Alors Granger, le survivant et le raton laveur ne sont pas avec toi ?  
  
+ Et toi Malefoy tes deux toutous dorment encore ?  
  
C'est alors qu'il prit un air menaçant et s'approcha d'elle. + Ne commence pas aujourd'hui salle sang de bourbe, je ne suis pas sur de  
pouvoir me contrôler et mon poing risquerait d'aller trouver ce nez si  
tordu!  
  
+ Au mais tu crois d'une tête blonde sans rien dedans va me faire peur ??  
Mais dit donc Malefoy c'est quoi cet air si menaçant que tu prends, tu  
n'irais pas cacher ta peur derrière des menaces ? En disant cette phrase, Hermione c'était tellement rapproché de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle glacial.  
  
C'est alors qu-il l'attrapa à la gorge d'une main avec une telle rapidité qu'elle ne put esquiver et il serra de toutes ses forces comme pour l'étrangler.  
  
+ Je t'ai dis qu'aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre tes vannes  
à la con alors arrête car je pense que tes sales sang de bourbe de  
parents n'aimerais pas perdre leur fille adoré !!!  
  
Elle devient violette et il serra encore plus comme si sa dernière heure avait sonné. Mais c'est alors que Harry entra dans la salle et dans même comprendre ce qu'il se passe, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et dit  
  
+ Projectatum Malefoy fut projeter jusqu'à la table des professeurs et Harry courut vers Hermione. + Ca vas Hermione ?  
  
+ Non, je... Et elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'évanouit et tomba par terre sur la tête.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle a mal à la tête. Elle a un goût de moisit dans la bouche. Elle regard autour d'elle mais elle n'y voit rien. Tout est noir. Elle ne voit plus. Elle entend un son. Elle reconnaît la voit de Ron. + Harry, Harry réveille toi, Hermione s'est réveillée.  
  
+ Quoi... Hermione ! Hermione, Hermione ça va bien ?  
  
Elle ne sait pas où il se trouve. + Harry ? Harry ? Où es-tu ?  
  
+ Je suis là Hermione. Regarde moi je suis ici.  
  
+ Harry, Ron ?  
  
+ Oui Hermione ?  
  
+ Je ne vous vois pas tout est noir.  
  
Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée. Hermione, Hermione notre petit-rat-de- bibliothèque ne voit plus. Elle est aveugle. + Mlle Granger ? Mlle Granger réveillez-vous.  
  
+ (Soupir....)  
  
+ Mlle Granger me reconnaissez-vous ?  
  
C'était une voix rassurante, aimable, usée par le temps, une voix de grand- père... Professeur Dumbledore. + Oui, vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
En même temps quelle disait sa phrase elle avait levé sa main et caressait la barbe du professeur. Elle était douce, soyeuse, fine, on aurait dit des cheveux, ils étaient longs et surtout ils avaient une sorte de ... d'âme.  
  
+ Oui c'est moi Mlle Granger et savez-vous où vous trouvez-vous  
actuellement ?  
  
Elle reconnaissait une odeur familière mais rien d'autre. + Non, professeur je ne sais pas où je suis.  
  
+ Vous êtes dans l'infirmerie et vous êtes entourés de M.Potter, de M. et  
Mlle Weasley, du professeur McGonagal et de Mme Pomfresh. 15 jours c'est  
passer depuis votre arrivé ici Melle + Granger.  
  
15 jours. Cela faisait 2 semaines, cela faisait 336 heures qu'elle était là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, sans bouger. + Harry, Ron où êtes-vous ?  
  
+ Nous sommes ici Hermione, répondit Ron qui prit la main de celle-ci.  
  
+ Et où est Malefoy ?  
  
Tous surpris de cette question !  
  
+ Pourquoi veux-tu savoir où est ce rat d'égout ? dit Ron  
  
+ Je veux savoir c'est tout.  
  
+ Bon il est temps de vous laissez vous reposez Mlle Granger, dit le  
professeur Dumbledore.  
  
+ Oh non ne me laissez pas toute seule... je ne vous l'est pas dit mais j'ai  
peur dans le noir !  
  
+ Oh bien essayer Mlle Granger mais nous ne mordrons pas à l'hameçon, dit  
le professeur McGonagal sur un ton presque joyeux, nous allons vous  
laisser reprendre vos esprit, à toute à l'heure.  
  
+ Oui à toute à l'heure, dit-elle sur un ton triste.  
  
Elle sentit un parfum. Elle adore ce parfum. J'adore de Dior. Ginny, Ginny s'approche d'elle et lui donne un bisous sur la joue. Elle a sentit que ce bisou était sec mais une chose de mouillé vient se poser sur sa joue. Une larme, Ginny était en train de pleurer. Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle repensa à la manière dont elle aurait pu tomber et se rendre aveugle mais rien. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Comment a-t-elle pu tomber ? Etait-elle tombée de l'escalier ? Ou serait-ce un coup de Voldemor ??? Elle n'en savait rien.  
  
Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule gauche. Elle crut pendant un instant que c'était Ginny mais elle ne sentait pas le parfum. Il y avait une odeur d'après-rasage... + Ron ? Harry ?  
  
+ Non, répondit la voix d'un homme. Cette voix était mélodieuse, grave,  
douce, sensuelle, agressive.  
  
+ Qui est-ce ? En disant cette phrase Hermione s'était relevée et s'était  
adossée contre le mur.  
  
+ Non, c'est Draco. Ecoute Hermione je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui c'est  
passer l'autre jour. Je n'aurai jamais dû te chercher. Et je paierais  
touts les dommages et intérêts.  
  
+ Pourquoi Malefoy ? Qu'as-tu fais ?  
  
+ Tu ne tant souviens plus ?  
  
+ Non pourquoi, dis-le-moi Malefoy ?  
  
+ (silence...)  
  
+ Malefoy tu es encore ici ? Malefoy répond-moi!  
  
+ (silence...)  
  
+ Même mon pire ennemi me lâche!!! (Après un moment) j'aimerais tant voir  
la couleur du ciel aujourd'hui. Mais que suis-je bête je ne peux plus!!!  
Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Moi qui n'ai jamais fais de  
mal même à la plus petite des bêtes de ce monde... pourquoi moi ?  
j'aimerais tant revoir les coucher de soleil, voir le vent emporter les  
feuilles mortes des arbres, sentir la pluie tomber sur mon visage et  
couler comme des larmes, voir la neige blanche et pure tomber sur le  
sol... pourquoi ???  
  
Et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle pleura pendant au moins 2 heures et pendant chaque seconde de ces 2 heures Draco était là, il pleurait avec elle, il la regardait. Il partit au bout d'un moment en faisant des pas bruyant qu'Hermione avait entendu.  
  
+ Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît !  
  
Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son. Et elle reprit ses pensées...  
  
alors vous en pensez quoi ???? c'est horrible hein !!!! dite moi ce ke vous en pensez en mécrivant des revieuwssss allez kiss a tous !!! PS : JE SUIS DESOLEE FANTOMATIK MAIS JE SAVAIS PAS QUE T'AS UNE FIC QUI SAPELLE COMME CA !!!! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE !!!! tu me pardonnes même si tu me connais pas ???? 


	3. une journée bien mouvementée

salut tout le monde, certaines personnes ki ont lu ma fic ( et je vous remercie beaucoups pour vos review!!!) m'on demander pourquoi notre Herm' nationale était aveugle . bas en fait elle se faisait étrangler par draco et il la serrai fort et ses pieds étaient a kelke cm du sol et kan harry a lancé son sort bas ce sort a touché un peu herm' et la projeter plus fortment contre la pierre durs et elle a un tromatisme cranien et ki n'est pas soigné et il y a une sorte de boule dans sa tete qui apui sur le nerf optique et donc qui fait bloquage donc c'est pour ça kelle ne voit plus !!!! bon ba jespère ke cette partie vous plaira aussi et j'atend vos reviewss pour ecrire la suite ! lol aller bonne lecture ! sevo  
  
Une journée bien mouvementée...  
  
+ Mlle Granger, Mlle Granger réveillez-vous voyons, il est presque midi,  
aller levez-vous! Hermione se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux espérant revoir mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux le néant était toujours là.  
  
- Oui je me réveille, mais qui est-ce ?  
  
- A vous de le devinez !!!  
  
C'était une voix enthousiaste, heureuse et triste à la fois, une voix douce comme si une sirène chantait.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh c'est vous ?  
  
- Bien trouvée Mlle Granger, alors comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Et bien... (cherchant ses mots)  
  
- Oui je vois ne vous inquiété pas, aujourd'hui quelqu'un restera auprès de vous !  
  
- A bon et qui est-ce ?  
  
- C'est Ronald Weasley.  
  
- Très bien, je l'attends.  
  
- Mais je suis ici Hermione. Tu ne m'as pas entendu arrivé ? J'ai renversé toutes les bouteilles de casse bras parterre, dit Ron sur un ton presque joyeux.  
  
- Non, désolée Ron je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé. Mme Pomfresh pourrais-je avoir à manger s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- Oui bien sur ma petite je te ramène ça dans 10 minutes.  
  
- Ron ? Ou est Harry ?  
  
- Il est parti à l'entraînement de Quidditch.  
  
- Et toi pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ?  
  
- Je voulais rester près de toi.  
  
Ron et Hermione discutaient toujours quand une voix dans l'entrée de la pièce dit dans un seul souffle comme le murmure d'un mort.  
  
- Que le sommeil t'emporte !  
  
Et là Ron s'endormie d'un profond sommeil et il sa mit à ronfler comme un bébé !!!!  
  
- Ron ? Ron ? Ron ? ( Sur un ton agacé et coléreux) Ron ? Bon dieu c'est une farce ou quoi ? Répond -moi Ron se n'est plus amusant !!!!  
  
- Ron fait de beau sommeil ma chérie et tu vas en faire aussi !  
  
Et là Hermione s'endormie profondément comme la belle au bois dormant ! Elle avait ce visage de bébé, d'ange, qui dort et son ravisseur ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un bisou dans le cou.  
  
A son réveil, Hermione ne sut pas très bien où elle se trouvait. Elle sentait le vent lui fouetté légèrement le visage. Un vent froid, presque glacé.  
  
-Où suis-je ? Qui m'a ramené ici ? Madame Pomfresh ? Ron ? Har...  
  
- Chut... sent le vent sur ton visage, sent ce vent faire voler tes cheveux.  
  
- Mais où suis-je ???? Demanda Hermione sur un ton agacée.  
  
- Tu es dans la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Hermione reconnu petit à petit la voix de Draco. Pourquoi, son pire ennemi, l'avait ramené là ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle était bien ici avec lui, entendre sa voix lui parler si sensuellement, sentir son après-rasage, sentir sa main se poser sur son épaule.  
  
- Une question me trotte dans la tête Granger, pourquoi tu n'es-tu pas triste ?  
  
- Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas triste moi ??, Hermione parut choquée a cette question. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, enfin tu me comprends quoi, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit en pensant à mes parents, en pensant à Harry et à Ron, en pensant à... toi.  
  
Draco n'arrivait pas à croire cela.  
  
- Draco, je ne pourrais plus jamais lire, plus jamais voir ma famille, plus jamais voir le soleil se levé, se couché, plus jamais voir ma petite cousine, plus jamais voir mes amis, plus jamais voir l'homme que j'aime. et tu crois qu'avec tout le malheur qui m'est arrivé ses 6 dernières années j'aurais cru que mon avant dernière année serait plus joyeuse que d'habitude...  
  
Draco sentit une vague de rancune monté en lui-même.  
  
- Draco, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça, mais je comprendrais un jour et ce jour là je me vengerais d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
- Tu sais Hermione, moi aussi je suis triste et...  
  
- Oh ! Non, Malefoy, je ne crois pas que tu sois triste. Je te connais depuis le temps tu sais. Je sais que tu fais ça pour me tuer de l'intérieur pour après me tuer de dehors. oh mais quelle idiote que je suis, pourquoi n'ais-je pas utiliser le Doloris sur toi quant je pouvais encore, toi qui me tue depuis ma première année. Et oui Malefoy, chacune des vannes que tu me disais en public, chacune des humiliations que tu me faisais endurer me tuaient de l'intérieur. Et oui ma fierté était touché à chacune de tes balles et chaque soir je dormais le cœur déchiré...  
  
Avant même, qu'Hermione ne finisse sa phrase, Draco s'était rapproché d'elle et sans même qu'elle ne sent rende compte il avait posé ses lèvres sur ses lèvres et échangeait un baiser doux, sensuel, amoureux. Quelques secondes après, à bout de souffle.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh, découvrant Ron endormi et le lit d'Hermione vide, avait prévenu le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé!! Hermione m'a demandé de lui ramené à manger, donc j'y suis allé mais en revenant, elle n'était plus là et Ron dormait.  
  
- Ne vous inquiété pas Mme Pomfresh nous allons la retrouver.  
  
De retour à la tour d'astronomie. Hermione s'était blottie dans les bras de Draco. Elle avait très froid et elle était en pyjama (donc rien de mieux que les bras d'un bad boys pour se réchauffer ! Lol.)  
  
- Hermione ? Hermione ?  
  
Hermione s'était endormis dans les bras de Draco. Il l'a regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux. Pendant un bon moment il restait là avec sa dulcinée dans ses bras. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Hermione dormait toujours. Il ne la regardait plus il regardait le soleil dans les yeux comme pur que celui-ci lui brûle ses yeux. Hermione commençait à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Elle venait de donner un coup dans les bijoux de famille de Draco. Il est devenu tout rouge et Hermione commençait à prononcer des mots incompréhensibles qui peu à peu devenait des phrases bien compréhensibles cette fois ci.  
  
- Non-arête de me frapper... pourquoi ? ...J'en ai marre Harry... j'ai peur...pourquoi ? ...sang-de-bourbe...  
  
Ce fut le mot qui intercepta Draco. Sang-de-bourbe, elle était en train de rêvé de lui ou plus précisément de cauchemarder sur lui. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux sans qu'ils ne les laissent s'exprimer. Draco était fou de rage. Il savait, qu'il était méchant voir odieux avec elle mais jusqu'au point de la faire cauchemarder.  
  
- Hermione, Hermione réveille-toi !!!  
  
- Quoi laisse-moi tranquille !!!!  
  
- Hermione aller réveille-toi !!  
  
- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Il y a que tu étais en train de faire un mauvais rêve, et je ne voulais pas que tu tombes et que tu te fasses mal !  
  
- Quoi comment? On est où exactement ?  
  
- Dans la tour d'astronomie et depuis le début de la journée tu es avec moi et tu dors sur mon torse!!  
  
- Ah, ok je suis désolée de t'avoir ennuyer mais là Mme Pomfresh doit s'inquiétée pour moi alors... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Pendant qu'Hermione disait ces paroles et elle s'était levée pour descendre à l'infirmerie mais étant donnée qu'elle est aveugle elle n'a pas vu où elle marchait et elle venait de trébucher par-dessus la fenêtre mais Draco a eut le réflexe de la rattraper au bon moment. A présent il l'a tenait par le poignet. Son corps flottait dans le vide.  
  
- Aide-moi, Draco, aide-moi j'ai peur... aide-moi, je t'aime Draco, Hermione ne criait pas elle chuchotait comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne lentendre prononcer des mots qu'elle ne controlait pas.  
  
Draco était surpris par ces mots, d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas trop le sens de ces mots car jamais personne ne les lui a dis si se n'est sa mère. Il l'a remonta comme une plume. Hermione se cramponna à Draco.  
  
- Qu'est que tu viens de me dire là ????-  
  
- Moi, moi...  
  
Hermione était en état de choc.  
  
- Moi, moi... reprit-elle, je n'ai rien dis, ... Je t'aime Draco, redit-elle sans même sans rendre compte.  
  
- Hermione, moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Sur ce il approcha son visage du visage d'Hermione et lui donna un baiser si tendre, si sensuel, si romantique, si amoureux... il lui enleva son joli pyjama rouge avec le lion de Gryffondor, elle lui enleva son T-shirt blanc moulant qui montrait ses muscles. Draco arrêta son doux baiser et l'admirait. Elle avait un superbe corps, les seins parfait, un ventre plat avec des abdos mais un peu d'abdos, des hanches bien formées pour accueillir les enfants, un dos bien courbé, des jambes si belle. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur les seins et les cachaient un tout petit peu. Même aveugle, Hermione compris que Draco la matait.  
  
- Arrête Draco, c'est embarrassant.  
  
- Mais tu sais, ma chérie, c'est pourquoi je suis réputé !!!!  
  
- Arrête de suite, dit-elle sur un ton agacé mais ironique.  
  
Car oui, Hermione aimait ce côté en Draco, ce côté arrogant, supérieur qui donnait aux autres. Draco enlevait le bas du pyjama d'Hermione et elle faisait de même pour le pantalon de Draco. Ils étaient à présent nu. Draco donna un baiser d'une extrême tendresse à Hermione, elle le lui rendit. Ils étaient debout, derrière le télescope, ils se donnaient des baisers doux comme une pluie de pétale de rose. Tout en faisant ces doux baisers, Draco promenait ses mains tout le long du corps de sa partenaire. Elle frissonnait à chaque geste que faisait Draco. Il descendit jusqu'aux reins et il la tenait fortement pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Elle de son côté descendait ses mains sur les fesses de Draco, elle les trouvait très... musclés et très apetissant.  
  
Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle le caressait non pas les fesses mais tout son dos. Elle sentit une chose le levée et s'agrandir. Elle arrêta ce baiser. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Hermione ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait exciter les gens et cette idée la gênée un peu. Alors Draco s'introduisit en elle avec toute la délicatesse possible. Elle laissa sortir un petit cri de plaisir. Draco commença ses va-et-vient avec toujours autant de délicatesse. Elle venait de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de crier. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant tout le temps de l'acte. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes Draco accéléra ses mouvements et Hermione gémit se qui fait très plaisir à Draco. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de hurler de bonheur mais aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche.  
  
Hermione sentit quelque chose couler à entre ses jambes. Elle sourit. Draco fit de même. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Ils ne savaient pas comment les pires ennemis du monde pouvaient se transformer en meilleurs amants de tout l'univers. C'était la première fois que Draco ressentit autant de plaisir. Bien sur, il avait eut plusieurs orgasme mais celui la, était incomparable.  
  
- Ca vas bien ma chérie?  
  
- Draco?  
  
- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- J'entends des pas qui montent l'escalier..... 


	4. punitions

Désolée a tous mes lecteurs mes j'ai eut quelque petits blèms avec internet donc c'est pour ça que j'en mets 4 d'un coups ! ! ! ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ! ! ! BONNE LECTURE . bisou sevo  
PUNITION... 1. Ca vas bien ma chérie?  
  
1. Draco?  
  
1. Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
1. J'entends des pas qui montent l'escalier.....  
  
1. Comment ça ? Moi je n'entends rien !!  
  
1. Toi rien mais moi si, tu l'oublis ou quoi Draco je suis aveugle et mes  
autres sens se sont décuplés !!!  
  
Draco ne comprenait rien, elle était aveugle que depuis 2 semaines mais pendant tout ce temps elle était dans le coma et comment pouvait-elle....  
  
1. Laisse tomber Draco, je te le dirais plus tard, et aide-moi à retrouver  
mes vêtements.  
  
Draco resta bouche bée, comment avait-elle pu ...? laisse tomber Draco Au moment même où Hermione remit le dernier bouton de son pyjama, la porte s'ouvrit et on y vit le professeur Dumbledore en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh, Mlle Trelawney, le professeur de potion (Rogue), Mme McGonagal, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.  
  
1. J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse M. Malefoy ? Demanda Rogue de sa  
voix la plus froide et la plus éloigner possible.  
  
1. Euh !...  
  
1. Oui, j'écoute, dit Rogue en s'impatientant.  
  
1. En faites c'est à cause de moi qu'on est ici. J'ai demandé à Draco de  
m'accompagné ici pour... prendre l'air.  
  
Tous étaient surpris quand Hermione pris la défense de Draco et encore plus quand elle l'appelait par Draco au lieu de Malefoy.  
  
1. Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas demandé, Hermione ? Demanda Ron avec un sourcil  
levé.  
  
Hermione ne disait rien.  
  
1. Je pense, qu'après une si rude journée, nous devons tous aller dormir et  
nous règlerons cette histoire demain avec vous deux et les professeurs de  
vos maisons respectives, dit le professeur Dumbledore sur un ton décidé  
et presque content.  
  
1. Le professeur a raison allez tous dans vos maisons et demain à la  
première heure, Miss Granger je vous attendrai dans mon bureau, dit le  
professeur McGonagale.  
  
1. En ce qui me concerne j'enverrais une lettre à votre père dès ce soir  
M.Malefoy, dit le professeur Rogue de sa voix mielleuse.  
  
Draco ne pouvait rien répondre. Qu'allait dire son père en sachant qu'il avait passé la journée en compagnie d'une Moldue ????  
  
Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie Harry se tourna vers Hermione :  
  
1. Hermione ?  
  
1. Oui ?  
  
1. Pourquoi ta chemise est-elle à l'envers ????  
  
Hermione était prise de haut ( c'est le cas de le dire !!!!). Comment ça ce fait quelle a pas fait attention à sa chemise!!  
  
1. Hermione ?  
  
1. Quoi?  
  
1. Bah ! Réponds !  
  
1. Ecoute Harry je suis fatiguée et ... on se verra demain.  
  
Sur ce, Mme Pomfresh entra avec Hermione dans la salle et elle ferma la porte. 1. Harry ?  
  
1. Quoi Ron ?  
  
1. Est-ce que tu crois que... ?  
  
1. Que quoi ?  
  
1. Bah ! Que Hermione et Malefoy on ...?  
  
1. On quoi Ron ?  
  
1. Non, rien laisse tomber ! C'est impossible ! Pas venant d'Hermione !  
Elle est trop intelligente pour faire... ça !  
  
Et ils se dirigeaient vers la tour de Gryffondore. De toute évidence Harry avait deviné pourquoi la chemise d'Hermione était à l'envers mais il refusait de se l'avouer !!  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se leva à 6h00 pour être prête à 7h30 devant le bureau du professeur McGonagale. Avec l'aide de Mme Pomfresh elle arrivait devant le bureau du professeur McGonagale. 7h30. Hermione frappe. Une voix lui dit d'entré. Elle entre. 1. Bonjour professeur McGonagale  
  
1. Bonjour Miss Granger. Alors comment allez-vous ce matin ? 2. Ça pourrait aller mieux.  
  
1. Je vois, je vois. ( Après un silence) Aujourd'hui, le temps est parfait  
pour une petite balade. Allez miss Granger nous allons prendre l'air.  
  
Elles sortaient du bureau. Arrivé devant le parc devant le lac Hermione sentit une légère odeur de poisson. Le calmar. Jamais pendant ces 6 années elle avait sentit une odeur de poisson. Pas même pendant le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Elle sentait le vent lui caresser les cheveux. Elle aimait le matin. Personne n'est debout, personne pour vous parlez. Juste elle et la nature. La nature se réveille en même temps que les élèves de Poudlard mais elle s'en était jamais rendu compte.  
  
1. ...Miss Granger ? Vous m'écoutez ou pas ?  
  
1. Oh! Excusez-moi professeur j'avais la tête dans les nuages.  
  
1. Oh ! Ça je l'avais remarqué. Alors Miss Granger pourrais-je savoir pour  
qu'elle raison vous trouviez vous dans la tour d'astronomie hier après-  
midi ?  
  
1. Eh ! bien professeur ...  
  
1. Oui?  
  
1. Je ne peux pas vous le dire !  
  
Elle avait dis ça sur un ton catégorique. Le professeur McGonagale paraissait surprise par la réponse. Jamais en 6 ans Hermione avait répondu à une question comme cela.  
  
1. Je ne comprends pas très bien votre point de vus Miss Granger! Nous  
avons passé l'après-midi à vous chercher vous et M.Malefoy et vous me  
dites ne même pas où vous étiez ???  
  
1. Je sais professeur que mon ... choix de ne pas vous dire pourquoi j'étais  
là bas vous frustre un peu mais c'est un secret que je ne dévoilerais  
pour rien au monde et même si vous me faisiez boire du Véritassum je ne  
le révèlerais pas !  
  
1. Très bien Miss Granger mais s'il vous arrivait des problèmes je compte  
sur vous pour venir me voir.  
  
1. Oui professeur!  
  
Pendant qu'Hermione et le professeur McGonagale parlaient, Draco était dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.  
  
1. Alors M.Malefoy j'attends vos explications !!!!  
  
1. Euh! ....  
  
1. Je vois. ( Il avait prononcé ce "je vois" comme s'il s'adressait à  
Harry c'est-à-dire avec beaucoup de mépris.) Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je serais forcé d'appeler votre père à la rescousse et je sais que votre père sait être très ... persuasif !  
  
Draco était fou de rage. Comment se faisait-il que Rogue prévienne son père pour une petite histoire alors que pendant toutes ces années il ne l'avait jamais prévenu pour des choses beaucoup plus grave !  
  
1. Ecoutez professeur ce que j'ai faisait dans la tour d'astronomie ne vous  
regarde en aucun point! Et je vous serai gré de ne pas déranger mon cher  
père pour une histoire si... insignifiante.  
  
1. Je vous serais moi-même gré de ne pas me parlez sur ce ton ! ( Il avait  
dis ça en ce moquant de lui car Draco n'avait pas pour habitude de parlez  
comme ça !) Et je vois que vous avez déjà répété ce petit dialogue hier  
soir, je me trompe M. Malefoy ??  
  
1. Pas du tout professeur, il avait dis ça sur un ton agressif, et je pense  
que la première chose que vous allez faire en me voyant sortir de cette  
salle serait d'écrire à mon cher père toute cette histoire, je me trompe  
professeur ???  
  
Rogue s'était levé d'un bon comme un serpent qui bondit à toute attaque.  
  
1. Exactement Malefoy et je n'accepte pas que vous me parliez sur ce ton et  
c'est pour cela que je serais désolé d'enlever 100 points de moins pour ...  
Gryffondore ? !  
  
1. Ce n'est pas juste professeur les Gryffondore n'ont rien fait !!!! ( il  
venait de parler comme Harry quant Rogue s'attaquait à lui)  
  
1. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous toucherait Malefoy mais à voir votre  
réaction, je pense que vous avez quelque chose à me dire, je me trompe ??  
  
Draco aurait voulu le prendre par la gorge et le tuer ou même utiliser le sortilège d'endoloris tellement ce qu'il faisait était injuste !! Mais il avait marqué un point, comment ce faisait-il qu'il s'inquiète pour les Gryffondore alors que lui était à Serpentard !!! Pourquoi est-ce que ça le touche de voir les points de Gryffondore descendre à une vitesse comme cela alors que toutes ces dernières années il rêvait que cela ce produise ! 1. Alors je vois que je vous ai ... touché n'est-ce pas ?  
  
1. Non du tout et maintenant, est-ce que je peux partir ?  
  
1. Je ne crois pas Malefoy.  
  
1. Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
1. Et bien parce que je vais vous donner une punition que vous n'êtes pas  
près d'oublier mon cher ! Et avant même qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit Rogue prononça la formule de correction. Draco fut d'abord surpris d'entendre cela mais dès que le jet de lumière bleu le toucha à la poitrine, il ressentit une énorme douleur dans le cœur et il entendait des voix qui lui parlaient et qui lui hurlaient. Puis tout d'un coup, il n'entendit plus rien. Le néant. Puis pendant environ deux minutes, il n'entendait que des mots incompréhensibles et puis il entendit la voix de son père.  
  
1. Ecoute-moi bien Draco, tu ne dois jamais sympathiser avec les sang-de-  
bourbes ... tu ne dois pas te montrer faible et surtout tu dois faire  
honneur à la famille Malefoy en rejoignant les troupe de Tu-sais-qui dès  
que tu aura fini tes études... je serais très fière de toi si tu fais cela.  
  
1. Oui père.  
  
Puis un silence et tout d'un coup il entendit un hurlement. Comme pour ne pas entendre les hurlements, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et il y eut l'effet inverse. Le hurlement devenait de plus en plus fort et il se rendait compte que c'était sa propre voix.  
  
1. Tu fais honte à la famille Draco, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi.  
Doloris. Les hurlements s'intensifièrent et puis il n'eut plus un bruit si ce n'est que les pleures de Draco.  
  
1. Comment as-tu pu vouloir sympathiser avec ce Potter alors qu'il a  
presque détruit notre Maître ! Tu me fais honte, à moi et à ta mère, à  
nos ancêtres. Doloris  
  
Il repoussa un hurlement et au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta de hurler et prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
1. Excusez-moi Père, je ne savais pas ...  
  
1. Et en plus tu me mens. Alors que j'ai passé ces 10 dernières années à te  
dire qu'il fallait tuer ce Potter et toi tu voulais t'en faire un ami  
???? Doloris.  
  
Depuis le début M.Malefoy avait la baguette pointer sur Draco. Draco repoussa un hurlement à en déchirer les entrailles. Puis le silence revint. Mais maintenant il n'entendait plus des hurlements mais des pleures de femmes.  
  
1. Comment as-tu fais pour me donner un fils comme cela Narcissa !  
  
1. Désolée Lucius, je suis vraiment désolée...  
  
1. Non je n'accepte pas tes excuses Narcissa, tu as échoué à l'éducation de  
mon unique fils et ça je te le pardonnerais jamais.  
  
Et vlan ! Draco entendit une main s'abattre sur quelque chose, les pleures s'intensifièrent, et sa mère tomba à terre le visage en sang. Il la voyait allonger par terre, une main sur son visage d'ange et l'autre sur son ventre. Puis d'un coup une marre de sang apparut sous les pieds de Lucius toujours debout avec un visage méprisant pour sa femme 1. Et voilà Lucius, je voulais t'annoncer une nouvelle mais à cause de toi  
cette nouvelle est morte...  
  
1. Comment ça ? Un silence puis le visage de Lucius était horrifié.  
  
1. Et oui Lucius je voulais t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte de 2 mois et  
grâce à toi notre enfant est mort. 2. Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens, comme tu las toujours fait.  
  
1. Moi mentir ??? Je n'ai jamais osé dire un mensonge de ma vie. Et  
maintenant grâce à toi je crois que j'aurais du te mentir lorsque j'étais  
enceinte de Draco. Comme ça aujourd'hui il aurait eut une vraie famille  
avec les Black et Sirius aurait était ravis d'avoir un neveu qui ne soit  
pas partisan de...( après une profonde inspiration!) de Voldemort.  
  
1. Comment oses-tu prononcer le nom de mon maître ? ( Une autre gifle) Et  
comment oses-tu prononcer ce nom de Black dans ma demeure ? ( Une autre  
gifle plus puissante que jamais) Et surtout comment oses-tu prononcer ce  
nom de traître dans ma maison ? ( Et la ce n'est plus une gifle qu'elle  
reçut en plein figure mais un coup de poing). Comment ce fait-il qu'il  
est si mal tourner ? Pourtant il faisait partie d'une famille de Sang-Pur  
mais comment a-t-il mal tournée Narcissa ? Comment ?  
  
Il connaissait la réponse mais il voulait entendre Narcissa prononcer les mots à la sa place.  
  
1. Il n'a pas mal tourné au contraire il a bien tourné. Ca rencontre avec  
James fut la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arriver. ( Un silence) Mais  
attend, je ne t'ai jamais dis, mais tu vois j'étais amoureuse de James.  
Et quant je lui ai dis que je l'aimais il m'a dis que lui m'aimait, mais  
pas comme un homme peux aimer une femme mais plutôt comme un frère  
pouvait aimer une sœur. Alors là je suis parti et je suis tomber sur qui  
? Sur toi. Et c'est cette nuit là que tu m'as engrossé avec ton enfant !  
Oui Lucius comme tu peux le voir, mon cher ami je ne t'ai jamais aimé et  
ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Je ne dirais qu'une seule  
chose c'est que la prochaine fois que tu me frapperas, je te ferais  
souffrir comme jamais auparavant.  
  
Lucius ne savait plus quoi dire. Il savait qu'elle était la cousine de Sirius mais il ne savait qu'elle connaissait Potter. Et encore comment se pouvait-il qu'elle connaisse Potter et qu'elle l'est aimée ??? Et là il y eut encore un silence. Mais après ce silence il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.  
  
Draco était dans une pièce grise, sans fenêtres ni portes. Il n'y avait rien. Il regarda autour de la pièce, il n'y avait pas une lampe ni n'importe quelle source de lumière que se soit mais la pièce était très éclairé. Il avait envie de s'asseoir. Il entendit un énorme CLAC et il tourna la tête et alors il voyait une sorte de banc couleur vert et argent qui était dans la pièce alors que deux secondes avant il n'y avait rien. Il s'assit. Il repensait à ce que venait de dire sa mère. Mais comment se pouvait-il qu'elle aimait ce... ce... Potter ? Mais une autre question venait de s'installer dans sa tête. Pourquoi parlait-elle d'un certain Sirius ? Et des Black ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Sirius Black ? Le premier prisonnier à être s'enfuis de la prison d'Azkaban. Il n'avait jamais assister à la scène où son père battait sa mère. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa mère dire "je suis enceinte", il n'avait jamais vu sa mère saignée. Comment un homme peut- il frapper une femme enceinte ? Même jeter un simple sort à une femme enceinte serait un crime impardonnable. Alors son père était un lâcha. Un vrai lâche... Il repensait à tout ça pendant un certain temps qui à son goût devait être des semaines. Il venait de se souvenir que sa mère avant de se marier avec son père s'appelait Black. si mère s'appelait Black, ça veut forcément dire que ce Potter est dans ma famille ??? mais non ce n'est pas possible... mais comment j'ai fait pour me rappeler de tout ça ? Ça doit faire cinq ans que ça c'était passé!! Mais c'est impossible ... non ça ne peut être pas vrai !! Ma... mère n'aimait pas mon père... et elle aimait ce Potter... non c'est pas vrai ! Non. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Révélations et attaques

REVELATIONS ET ATTAQUES....  
  
Draco revenait à lui quant il entendis une voix sévère parler à quelqu'un. Il ouvrit les yeux et il voyait le professeur Dumbledore parlé à Rogue. Il avait mal à la tête. Il n'avait plus de salive dans la bouche et à sa grande surprise il s'entendit crier NON et vit le professeur Dumbledore lancé un regard inquiet en sa direction.  
  
1. Je n'accepte pas qu'on maltraite mais élèves Sévérus. Je l'ai entendu  
hurler de mon bureau. Et je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de vous  
rappelez que votre bureau est au sous-sol et que le mien est sur la tour  
sud, c'est-à-dire à environ 3 kilomètres.  
  
1. Je le sais très bien Albus, mais c'est sur ordre de son père que je l'ai  
fait. Voyez-vous même la lettre que j'ai eut au début de ses études à  
Poudlard.  
  
1. Ce que je vois surtout c'est un de mes élèves qui est allongé par terre  
et qui hurle à la mort.( Il lisait la lettre) je suis étonné de voir de  
cette lettre est dans un très bon état malgré les 6 années qu'elle a  
passé dans votre tiroir Sévérus.  
  
Rogue ne disait plus un mot. Il c'était fait casser en beauté!!  
  
1. Cela me peine autant que vous de devoir punir un de mes élèves. Avec  
autant que sévérité.  
  
1. Bien sur, bien sur mais comme il est écrit dans le règlement des  
professeurs art 6-1, tout professeur maltraitant un élève de n'importe  
quelle maison que ce soit, ce voit renvoyer pendant une période de 4  
semaines. Donc je suis dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer à compter de ce  
jour jusqu'au mois prochain. Vous avez une heure pour préparer votre  
valise et je vous attendrais dans mon bureau pour les formalités.  
  
1. Oui professeur.  
  
Rogue était tellement énervé qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux et ses joues étaient toutes rouges.  
  
Et là le professeur de métamorphose entra dans le bureau de Rogue an faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Elle avait un visage terrifié.  
  
1. Albus ? Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite le parc.  
  
1. Pourquoi Minerva ?  
  
1. Et bien parce que ( elle déglutit avec force) parce que les Détraqueurs  
se sont échapper D'Azkaban et qu'ils sont tous dans le parc près du lac.  
  
1. Comment ????? Vite faite rentré tous les élèves dans le château et  
enfermé-les dans la Grande Salle. Vite, vite nous n'avons presque plus de  
temps. Allez prévenir tous les professeurs et dites aux membres de  
l'ordre de venir le plus vite possible.  
  
1. Oui, oui Albus...  
  
Pendant que les trois professeurs sortaient du bureau de Rogue, Draco se levait pour aller vers la Grande Salle. Il marchait en s'aidant des murs et arrivé devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Draco entendit un cri à vous glacer les tripes. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, le plus discrètement possible, il voyait Hermione allongé par terre entouré de 5 Détraqueurs. Il sentit alors son estomac faire un bon et il allait sortir du couloir pour aller la secourir mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment on faisait pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs. En fait, il le savait mais il n'avait jamais vraiment testé avec un vrai Détraqueur près de lui. Alors il rentrait dans la Grande Salle à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais où pouvait- il être ??? Il cherchait dans tous les sens mais il ne trouvait personne. Il s'apprêtait à sortit quant il le voyait descendre des escaliers avec Weasley.  
  
1. Eh ! Potter.  
  
1. Dégage Malefoy. ( c'est Ginny qui parlait)  
  
1. Tais-toi la naine, écoute Potter comment on fait pour faire apparaître  
un Patronus?  
  
1. Pourquoi, tu veux savoir ça ? Tu veux que les Détraqueurs deviennent tes  
toutous ???  
  
1. Non, Potter mais si tu veux tant savoir pourquoi je cherche à produire  
Patronus, c'est parce Hermione est entouré de 5 Détraqueurs!!!  
  
1. Quoi ? Des Détraqueurs autour d'Hermione ? Mais bien sur et tu crois  
qu'après tout ce que tu nous as fait, on va te croire ???  
  
1. Bas si tu me crois pas viens avec moi et après on parlera.  
  
Il montait les dernières marches qui le séparait d'Harry et le prit par la nuque et le ramena de toutes ses forces vers la fenêtre.  
  
1. Oh ! Mais tu vas te clamer oui ? ! ? T'as cru que j'étais Crab... Oh !  
Merde, Ron vite Hermione est entouré de Détraqueurs. Vite il faut qu'on  
y aille !!!  
  
1. Mais ça va pas la tête !! Moi je sors pas quant le parc est remplis de  
Détraqueurs !!!  
  
1. Mais t'es une vraie poule mouiller !! Je me demande pourquoi le  
Choixpeau t'as mis à Gryffondore, vient on y va Harry ! (Ginny)  
  
1. Non Ginny tu restes ici moi j'y vais. Et tu ne bouge surtout PAS !!  
C'est compris !  
  
Harry en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre et sortit dans le parc.  
  
1. Harry, Harry attends-moi !!! Mais attends-moi !  
  
Ron courrait pour rattraper Harry. Une fois que Ron était bien loin Ginny se tourna vers Draco.  
  
1. Pourquoi tu l'as appelé par son prénom ?  
  
1. Quoi ? Qu'est que tu racontes, je n'ai jamais appelé Potter par son  
prénom !!!  
  
1. Je parle pas de Harry mais d'Hermione !  
  
Draco était pris de court. Comment se faisait-il qu'il l'a appelé par son prénom ? Et encore plus bizarre pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait la sauver absolument ?  
  
1. Alors pourquoi tu l'as...  
  
1. Tu rêves, je n'ai jamais appelé cette Sang-De-Bourbe par son prénom et  
ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencé !  
  
1. T'es bien sur de toi ??  
  
1. Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas fermer ta grosse gueule enfarinée ou sinon je te  
jure que je te fais regretter d'être née ! C'est compris ?  
  
1. Oui bien sur Monsieur Malefoy !  
  
1. Mais fait bien attention à ce que tu dis Malefoy, tu n'as jamais vu  
Ginny à l'attaque et je peux t'assurer qu'elle cache bien sa puissance !  
( C'était Cho Chang, une élève de Serdaigle, qui venait de parler !)  
  
1. Oh! Bien sur, je dois avoir peur d'une naine qui ne sait même pas aligné  
deux mots sans faire une faute ! Ginny venait de sortir sa baguette.  
  
1. Oh la ! On se calme Weasley!  
  
Draco n'avait pas sentit le froid qui venait de s'installer dans le couloir. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que le peu de bonheur qu'il avait en lui c'était évaporer. Il voyait Ginny fermer les yeux et elle disait  
  
1. Pense à quelque chose d'heureux, pense à quelque chose d'heureux ... SPERO  
PATRONUM !  
  
Un magnifique aigle argenté sortit alors de sa baguette magique et il se dirigeait vers les deux Détraqueurs qui étaient entré dans le château. Les deux Détraqueurs prenaient la fuite. Alors Ginny se laissa tomber par terre la tête entre les mains. Elle entendit alors Cho lui dire de prendre un carré de chocolat.  
  
1. Cho, il faut lui en donner aussi !  
  
1. J'en ai plus, c'est dommage!  
  
1. Non allez arrête, c'est dangereux il va peut être faire un malaise !  
  
1. C'est pas grave tu sais après tout...  
  
1. Allé Cho tu ne va pas t'abaisser à son niveau ? !  
  
1. Bon c'est bon. Tiens Malefoy prend vite ce carré de chocolat !  
  
1. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?  
  
1. Bas tu vois Ginny il n'en veut pas, viens-on y va !  
  
Là Ginny arracha des mains la tablette de chocolat et en fourra avec force dans la bouche de Malefoy.  
  
1. Non mais ça va pas la tête ???? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es malade ?  
!  
  
1. Non, lucide. Tu vas voir dans quelque mois tu vas me remercier !  
  
1. Ouais bien sûr et mon père est le ministre de la magie !  
  
Sans prêter une attention à ce que venait de lui dire Malefoy, Cho la prit par le bras et elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans la Grande salle.  
  
Pendant ce petit "accrochage" avec Ginny, Draco avait complètement oublier qu'Hermione était dehors entre 5 Détraqueurs. Et il avait aussi oublié que Ron et Harry étaient sorti pour la sauver. Il sortait sa baguette et se dirigeait vers le parc. Il sortait du château. Il ne voyait rien. Lumos. Voilà un peu de lumière mais ça n'éclairait pas tout le parc. Il avançait en faisant très attention à ne pas se trouvé devant une de ces choses. Il avançait toujours quant il voyait une silhouette étendue sur le sol. Il commençait à courir et ce qu'il voyait le paralysait. C'était Hermione. Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait le teint pale. Elle regardait le ciel. Elle ne disait rien, elle ne bougeait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et le leva d'un bond. Draco avait l'impression qu'elle regardait avec attention la lumière mais ça e pouvait être vrai car elle était aveugle. Elle regardait vraiment la lumière, puis elle tournait son visage vers Draco.  
  
1. Draco ? !  
  
1. Comment tu ...  
  
1. Draco je revois!!!!!  
  
Il restait bouché bée, quelques minutes après il avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits et il lui demanda alors :  
  
1. Comment ça ce fait que tu peux revoir ? ?  
  
1. Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.  
  
1. Ah ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui arracha un baiser.  
  
1. Oh! Excuse-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
Vraiment ...  
  
A son tour Draco lui donna un baiser mais celui-là était fait avec passion. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son amour revoyait. Elle était belle, elle a du passer toute la journée dans le parc car quant Draco l'embrassait, il sentait qu'elle avait froid.  
  
1. tiens, prend ma cape et ...  
  
1. Miss Granger, M. Malefoy ? Que faites-vous ici ? (c'était McGonagale qui  
venait de parler)  
  
1. Laissez-les Minerva, vous deux suivez-moi dans mon bureau.  
  
Avant ce retour à la vue d'Hermione, tous les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient rassemblés devant le lac. Le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité et il faisait froid. Tous les professeurs étaient mal à l'aise. Tous ? Non sauf un ! Dumbledore était comme à son habitude à son aise. Devant eux se dressait une sorte d'ombre géante d'où sortait une respiration rauque.  
  
1. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix puissante et  
agressive  
  
1. Albus, ils ne peuvent pas parler!!! Venait de dire Minerva.  
  
1. Oh! Que s'ils savent parler surtout quant ils ont pris quelqu'un en  
otage !  
  
1. Quoi comment ?  
  
En effet, les Détraqueurs avaient pris un prisonnier d'Azkaban et ils avaient crées une sorte de connexion. Le prisonnier se leva comme un serpent près à cracher son venin et commençait à parler d'une voix faible apeuré et pris peu à peu un ton puissant et imposant.  
  
1. Nous sommes venus pour une raison qui ne vous regarde en aucun point...  
  
1. Au que si ça me regard, vous êtes dans mon école et je vous ai interdit  
son entré depuis plus de 20ans. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais  
vous laisser entrer et surtout si c'est pour faire quelque chose qui ne  
me regarde pas!!!  
  
1. Il en est hors de question. Nous ne vous dirons jamais notre raison!  
  
1. Très bien vous l'aurez voulu SPREO PATRO...  
  
1. Très bien, très bien. Nous allons vous le dire. Hier après-midi a été  
crée le sorcier le plus puissant de monde. Il viendra en ce lieu le 15e  
jour du 11e mois. L'enfant le plus saint des saints viendra semer la  
pagaille dans le monde noir et révèlera le pouvoir de faire naître les  
morts. Il sera désiré de tout le monde mais il n'aura qu'un seul maître.  
Lui-même. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus ici pour kidnapper la  
mère et ramener l'enfant vers les forces du mal...  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, tous les Détraqueurs avançaient d'un même mouvement et touts les professeurs reculaient mais le directeur restait au même endroit et puis il avança et dans un souffle il dit  
  
1. SPERO PATRONUM  
  
Un phénix d'une étrange clarté volait vers les Détraqueurs et tout se passa très vite les Détraqueurs partaient comme ils étaient venus et le parc avait retrouvé son habituelle humidité.  
  
1. Albus c'est bien ce que je crois ?  
  
1. Oui, Minerva. Je crains malheureusement que leurs idées soient fondées  
et c'est pour cela qu'il faut absolument que je les vérifie. 


	6. petite explication

PETITE EXPLICATION...  
  
1. tiens, prend ma cape et ...  
  
1. Miss Granger, M. Malefoy ? Que faites-vous ici ? (c'était McGonagale qui  
venait de parler)  
  
1. Laissez-les Minerva, vous deux suivez-moi dans mon bureau.  
  
1. Oui professeur, dirent deux dans une même voix.  
  
Ils marchaient tous le long du couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, Draco et Hermione s'envoyaient à tour de rôle des regards remplis de désir, de passion, d'amour...  
  
1. Chocogrenouille.  
  
La gargouille se levait et tournait sur elle-même et ils montaient tous sur une marche. La gargouille se stoppa. Le directeur de l'école proposa sa main à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse monter les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle l'acceptait mais elle ne savait pas la raison de ce geste. Ils rentraient tous les trois dans le bureau. C'était la première fois que Draco y entrait. Ils avaient l'impression d'être chez lui. Il s sentait bien dans cette salle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'aimait cette salle.  
  
1. Asseyez-vous mes enfants.  
  
1. Merci professeur mais pourquoi vous avez tenu à nous voir Draco et moi.  
( Même si Hermione pensait connaître raison de sa présence dans le  
bureau elle posa la question. Sans même se rendre compte elle tenait  
Draco par la main)  
  
1. Et bien Miss Granger je suis très heureux de voir que vous vous être  
rapprocher de M.Malefoy. Je voudrais savoir une chose Miss Granger,  
quelle votre dernier souvenir ?  
  
1. (Elle était surprise de la question) mon dernier souvenir ?? ( Elle  
cherchait) Ah ! Oui, j'étais avec le professeur McGonagale dans le parc  
et m'a dis qu'elle avait une dernière chose à faire et qu'elle  
reviendrait dans cinq minutes. Donc après je me suis dirigée vers le lac  
avec l'aide de Neville qui c'était levé tôt et il m'a dis qu'il reviendra  
lui aussi dans cinq minutes. Ça ne pas paru louche et je me suis allongé  
dans l'herbe et après je me suis endormi et j'ai fait un rêve assez  
étrange.  
  
1. Oui je vois, pouvez vous s'il vous plait me raconter ce rêve ?  
  
1. Oui si vous voulez. Alors je me trouvais dans une énorme salle. En fait,  
elle ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune de Gryffondore. J'étais  
assise dans un confortable fauteuil et j'allais me lever quant je me suis  
aperçue que j'étais en train d'allaiter un bébé. C'était une fille et  
elle avait des yeux d'un bleu océan, des cheveux chocolat, elle avait un  
visage très fin. Quant elle avait fini de manger je lui ai fait faire son  
rot. Mais je ne sais pas faire faire les rots des bébés mais étrangement  
là je faisais tout comme il fallait.  
  
1. Je vois. Pouvez-vous attendre un instant s'il vous plaît ?  
  
1. Oui mais pourquoi vouliez-vous que je vous raconte mon rêve ?  
  
1. On verra ça dans quelque instant.  
  
Il se levait et se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Il ferma la porte et on entendit un clac ! Comme si quelqu'un venait de transplaner ! Mais au moment où Hermione allait se lever Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il avait un regard désolé et malicieux.  
  
1. Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment  
mais le rêve que Miss Granger a fait n'est pas un rêve mais plutôt une  
sorte de prémonition. En effet l'attaque des Détraqueurs n'a pas eut le  
même effet que sur les autres personnes. Vous êtres une personne rare  
Miss Granger, vous avez un don que peu de personnes ont ! Vous êtes  
comment dire... une personne qui ...euh! je ne trouve pas les mots... a voilà  
une personne pure. C'est-à-dire que même la plus horrible des créatures  
s'attaque à vous, et bien vous aurez le pouvoir de le rejeté sans  
problème.  
  
1. Euh ! Professeur je ne comprends pas trop ce que vous voulez dire.  
  
1. Pff ! ...( C'est un soupir) et bien disons que Voldemort s'attaque à  
vous. Je pense que vous seriez terrifié mais votre cœur est si bon et vos  
intentions sont si saines que se ne serez pas vous qui serez terrifiez  
mais Voldemort oui. ( voyant qu'Hermione n'a toujours rien compris, il se  
tourna vers Draco qui lui avait compris depuis le début)  
  
1. Et bas c'est simple Hermione, tu es un ange. Non pas un ange parce que  
les anges sont morts mais en gros tu portes en toi le pouvoir de bonheur,  
d'amour, de guérison, de compassion tout comme les anges.  
  
1. Ah! Je vois. J'ai lu quelque chose à propos des gens comme ça dans un  
livre de la bibliothèque et je pense que vous deviez faire erreur parce  
que les gens comme ça sont ...( ses yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à  
ressembler à des yeux de poisson!) Non, professeur il doit y avoir  
erreur je n'ai jamais cou... ( ses yeux se tournèrent vers Draco qui ne  
comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle se rendis compte que sa main  
était toujours dans la main de Draco et l'arracha avec forces). Ne me  
touche plus jamais espèce de porc. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.  
  
Elle se leva et courait vers la porte et la claque avec force. Draco ne savait plus très bien où il en était.  
  
1. Professeur je ne comprends pas très bien. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle traité de  
porc ? Je n'ai rien fait.  
  
1. Vous comprendrez bien assez vite mon garçon.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le professeur de métamorphose en compagnie de l'infirmière de l'école s'encadrait dans l'entrée.  
  
1. Albus où est-elle ? il faudrait que je l'examine pour voir si c'est  
vrai.  
  
1. Oui c'est vrai Pompom, je crains que l'histoire que j'ai vu ne risque  
de se réaliser.  
  
1. Mais je croyais qu'elle allait devenir réaliser que dans une dizaine  
d'année?  
  
1. Oui, normalement mais je vois qu'ils se sont trompés.  
  
1. Oui je vois mais leur but n'était-t-il pas de dévoiler tous ce qui se  
passerait à l'école sur ce poin... M.Malefoy qu'est-ce que vous faites ici  
?( c'était McGo)  
  
1. Et bien le voici le créateur. Dumbledore le montra avec sa main comme  
s'il était un accusé.  
  
1. Et bien M.Malefoy vous pouvez être fière de vous. Je vous félicite.  
  
1. Il n'est pas encore au courant Pompom. J'ai bien peur que vos  
félicitations attendront un peu de temps.  
  
1. Quoi ? Comment ça ? Quelles félicitations ?  
  
1. Il est temps pour vous de retourner à votre dortoir M.Malefoy. Nous nous  
verrons demain matin au petit déjeuner.  
  
1. Mais...  
  
1. Pas de mais M.Malefoy au lit et que ça saute.  
  
1. Oui professeur McGonagale. Bonne nuit.  
  
Draco ouvrait la porte du bureau que tous les professeurs, avec également Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks( qu'il ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs ) lui firent tous des compliments sur ce qu'il venait de faire.  
  
1. Toutes mes félicitations mon garçon, vous voilà le créateur d'un... Angelo  
! Dit Maugrey pendant son œil tournait dans tous les sens.  
  
1. Mais je n'ai rien fait !!! Et c'est quoi un Angelot ?  
  
1. De toute évidence il n'est pas au courant, Maugrey, dit Tonks sur un ton  
en colère. Et bien jeune homme retourne vite te couché et surtout ne  
tarde pas dans les couloirs.  
  
Il descendait l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rusard.  
  
1. Alors mon garçon, on traîne dans les couloirs et d'après les dire vous  
avez fait une énorme bêtise ! !  
  
1. Taisez-vous espèce de sac à puce! Si vous croyez que vous me faites peur  
vous vous mettais le doigt dans l'œil.  
  
Rusard avait toujours eut peur des joueurs de Quiddich car ils étaient musclé et ils avaient une des ces forces !!!! . Arrivé dans la salle commune il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui avec dégoûts. Parky Pankinson pleurait sur l'épaule de Goyle et Crabbe s'approchait vers lui  
  
1. Comment ça se fait que t'as fait ça ?  
  
1. Que j'ai fait quoi Crabbe ?  
  
1. Bas que tu as créé ce... truc ????  
  
1. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu me raconte ? De toutes évidence il était choqué de  
ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
1. Bas que la Sang-de-bourbe soit enceinte d'un Angelot ????  
  
Et la Parky éclata en sanglots. Elle hurlait.  
  
1. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me raconte ? Moi j'ai fait ça ???  
  
Draco était choqué. Comment ça se fait qu'il est créé ce... cette chose ?? Mais quelque chose le gênait un peu. Comment son père allait réagir en apprenant la nouvelle ? Et sa mère ? Mais avant il devait aller voir Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait la voir.  
  
Le soir c'était couché depuis longtemps et il y avait déjà les lueurs de l'aube ! Il sortait de sa chambre et il se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondore. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame  
  
1. C'est la première fois que je vous ici ! !! ! Quel est le mot de passe ?  
  
1. Euh ! ...  
  
1. Sans mot de passe je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. Dit la grosse dame  
sur un ton ferme.  
  
1. Je sais mais c'est urgent !!! Je dois absolument voir Hermione!!!  
  
1. Je vous ai dis que sans mot de passe, je ne peux pas vous laisser  
entrer. ( Elle le regardait de la tête au pied et elle avait vu l'emblème  
de Serpentard.) Je vois que vous êtes de Serpentard, raison de plus pour  
ne pas vous laisser entrer. Et maintenant retourner à votre dortoir ou  
j'appellerais le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
1. Bien sur madame ! ( il avait dis ça sur un ton agressif )  
  
1. Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton et quant je  
parle j'aimerais qu'on me regarde !!!  
  
Draco avait tourné le dos au portrait et il se dirigeait vers le coin gauche et dès qu'il était arrivé, il se colla dos au mur et il se laissait descendre vers le sol pour s'asseoir. Il était restait assis la tête entre les mains et repensait à ce que Crabbe lui avait dis :  
  
1. Comment ça se fait que t'as fait ça ?  
  
1. Que j'ai fait quoi Crabbe ?  
  
1. Bas que tu as créé ce.... truc ????  
  
1. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu me raconte ?  
  
1. Bas que la Sang-de-bourbe soit enceinte d'un Angelot ????  
  
mais comment j'ai fait ça ?? Tout est allé trop vite j'aurais du me protégé et pourquoi elle s'est laissé faire? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas rejeté comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Il avait toujours la tête entre les mains quant il entendit un grincement comme un tableau qui se tournait. Il se levait et il regardait du coin de l'œil pourvoir c'était qui ! Hermione. C'était une Hermione triste, malheureuse et elle pleurait. Elle tenait entre ses mains une enveloppe. Elle se dirigeait vers le coin gauche elle aussi. Elle pris le tournant et se retrouva devant Draco qui la regardait avec de gros yeux.  
  
1. Pousse-toi de la !  
  
1. Non!  
  
1. Pousse-toi j'ai dis ! J'ai des choses à faire !  
  
1. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
  
1. Ça te regarde pas!  
  
1. S'il s'agit du bébé je suis autant concerné que toi !  
  
1. Peut-être mais de toute façon ce bébé ne sera plus dans quelque jour !  
  
1. Quoi comment ça ? Tu vas faire quoi avec ?  
  
1. Moi ? Je ne vais rien faire mais c'est plutôt un médecin qui va faire  
quelque chose ! Et oui Draco je ne veux pas de ce bébé, je vais me faire  
avorter !  
  
1. C'est quoi ça ? Avroter ?  
  
1. C'est pas avroter mais avorter et ça veut dire qu'un médecin va me le  
prendre et après je ne serais plus enceinte de ... de cette chose qui comme  
tu le dis t'appartient !  
  
1. Non mais tu peux pas faire ça ???  
  
1. Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Si tu crois que c'est toi qui va m'en  
empêcher.  
  
Pendant qu'elle disait ça phrase, elle commençait à se diriger vers le couloir d'en face en faisant tout pour éviter de reparler à Draco mais lui avait les réflexes d'attrapeur et donc il l'attrapa par le poignet.  
  
1. Oh non je ne crois pas que tu vas faire ça !!!  
  
1. Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que tu vas utiliser des formules pour m'arrêter ?  
  
1. Oui je le crois IMMOBILUS !  
  
Mais une chose incroyable c'était produit ! Le sort était arrivé juste devant le nez d'Hermione prêt à la toucher quant le jet de lumière ricochait sur la poitrine de celle-ci et partit s'abattre en force sur Draco qui lui était totalement figé. Il ne respirait pas, ses yeux ne bougeaient plus. Il restait là avec le regard surpris et la baguette en l'air !  
  
1. Eh ! Si t'avais pris la peine de lire le livre que McGonagale nous a  
donné en début d'année tu saurais que les femmes porteuses d'Angelot ne  
peuvent pas être toucher et les sorts qu'elles reçoivent sont triplés et  
retourne à la personne qui l'a envoyé ce sort ! Espèce de... gros bouffon !  
  
Sur ces mots Hermione pris la route vers la volière. Arrivée là-bas elle pris Edwige et accrocha à sa patte la lettre qui allait être envoyer à ses parents. Edwige paraissait étonnée de la voir accrocher une lettre à sa patte alors qu'elle n'était pas son maître.  
  
1. Ne t'inquiète pas Edwige ! Harry est au courant !  
  
Edwige prit un air rassuré et hululait.  
  
1. Ecoute-moi bien Edwige ! Tu vas le plus vite possible chez mes parents  
tu connais déjà l'adresse, et si ma mère n'est pas là tu vas alors au  
cabinet de mes parents à l'étage au-dessus et surtout et je dis bien  
surtout tu ne vas pas voir mon père mais ma mère ok ?  
  
Elle hululait avec un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle avait compris !  
  
Elle sortait de la volière après s'être assurée qu'Edwige était bien partie ! Elle se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondore. Hermione regarda sa montre et elle vit qu'il était 7h25 et au lieu de se diriger vers la Grande salle Hermione courrait de plus en plus vite pour éviter de voir les autres élèves de Poudlard. Elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui mangeait avec son amie Violette.  
  
1. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au petit déjeuner ma jolie ?  
  
1. Parce que je me sens pas très bien !  
  
1. Au oui je comprends très bien ma belle !  
  
Et là Violette et la Grosse Dame commençait dans une discussion sur les risques qu'a une femme quant elle tombe enceinte. Hermione était plus qu'agacée d'entendre ses vieilles femmes parler de femmes enceintes alors que ces vielles biques étaient dans leur tableau depuis l'aube des temps (selon elle) . Alors elle prit la route vers le coin gauche et elle revenait à l'endroit où Draco était rester figé. Elle avait oublié que Draco était rester là et elle marchait vers lui sans se rendre compte qu'il était de nouveau comme avant. Alors elle pris le tournant et Draco était là devant elle. Il s'était redressé et on voyait toute sa musculature. Ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirer et ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffé étaient dans un état épouvantable. 


	7. AU revoir petit bébé !

O revoir petit bébé !  
  
1. Mais Draco ? Comment ça se fait que t'es comme ça ?  
  
Elle était presque choquée.  
  
1. C'est la chatte de Rusard. Elle est passée par ici et comme tout à  
l'heure j'ai disons menacé Rusard elle a voulu sans doute voulu se vengé.  
( Après un silence) écoute Hermione si j'avais su... je... je me serais  
protégé et tu ne serais pas dans cet état aujourd'hui!  
  
1. Quoi ? Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ??? Mais t'es un  
père indigne !  
  
1. Mais Hermione c'est toi-même qui à dis que t'allais te faire avroter  
!!!!  
  
1. D'une c'est avorter et de deux si tu étais un bon père tu ferais tout  
pour cet enf... Angelot !  
  
1. Mais c'est quoi un Angelot ???  
  
1. Un Angelot est un enfant très rare. Il naît par l'amour de deux  
personnes que se haïssent et comme ces deux sentiments sont en  
contradiction l'enfant à le pouvoir que personne n'a jamais encore eut.  
Il est maître de lui-même comme tout le monde mais il n'est pas  
influençable et s'il grandit dans un environnement bon alors il sera un  
bon Angelot mais s'il grandi dans le mal il sera mauvais. Il ne peut pas  
passer de bon à mauvais et vice-versa. Le dernier Angelot avait le  
pouvoir d'aller dans plusieurs endroits ( galaxies, mondes parallèles,  
dans le passé et dans le futur...) sans utiliser baguette magique, ni  
potions ni incantation ! t'as compris là ?  
  
1. Ouais je crois ! Mais si notre enfant est un Angelot pourquoi tu veux te  
faire avroter ?  
  
1. Avorter !!! je veux me faire avorter parce que d'une je suis trop jeune  
pour avoir un enfant et de deux parce que tout le monde noir le voudra  
cette enfant ! Car si c'est un Angelot il sera presque invincible ! Et  
très puissant !  
  
1. Pourquoi tu dis presque ?  
  
1. Parce qu'il sera vulnérable que quant ses créateurs (nous quoi ! )  
serons morts !  
  
1. Mais il sera forcément vulnérable parce qu'on est pas éternel nous !  
  
1. Mais t'as lu le livre que nous à donner McGonagale en début d'année ???  
  
1. Non pourquoi ? Il fallait ?  
  
1. Non mais qu'elle imbécile ! lis-le et tu trouveras la réponse !  
  
Elle tourna alors les talons et s'apprêtait à partir quant il la prit par le poignet.  
  
1. Tu vas me répondre oui ou non ?  
  
1. Pourquoi ? tu vas encore me... faire mal ??  
  
1. Je pourrais facilement.  
  
1. Mais je croyais que pour toi un homme qui frappe une femme et encore  
plus une femme enceinte est un homme indigne ? Un... lâche comme tu le dis  
!  
  
1. Mais comment t'es au courant de ça toi ?  
  
Draco était choqué. Comment elle savait ça ? Il n'avait jamais dévoiler ses pensées! Sauf les mauvaises et les cochonnes ! ( lol)  
  
1. Je te le dis lis le livre et tu auras tes réponses !  
  
1. Mais... tu... vas où ? ( encore choqué de ce qu'Hermione venait de dire )  
  
1. Je vais à la volière attendre des nouvelles de ma mère.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la volière. Draco était encore choqué.  
  
mais reprend-toi espèce de teubé ! Depuis que t'as couché avec cette meuf tu te conduis comme un chien, toujours à la suivre, à lui lécher ses pattes ! reprend- toi Draco après tout tu es un Malefoy  
  
Hermione était à la volière quant elle aperçu dans le ciel bleu un point blanc se déplacer. Ses sens se sont développer à une vitesse folle et d'un autre côté c'était normal parce que les mères enceintes d'Angelot deviennent très puissantes et rien ne peut les toucher, elles sont aussi invulnérable, elles peuvent lire les pensées des gens. Hedwige se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre avec une toute petite lettre accrochée à sa patte.  
  
1. Merci Hedwige.  
  
La chouette hulula. Hermione déroula la lettre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. A la fin de la lettre, elle éclata en sanglot. Draco qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de la suivre l'écouta pleurer derrière la porte. Au bout de quelque minute il entrait dans la pièce avec un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il était de retour ! Le grand et méchant Draco ! Mais Hermione ne faisait pas attention à son sourire méchant et se précipitait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait de plus en plus. Draco ne resta pas indifférent à ses pleures.  
  
1. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma douce ?  
  
1. Ma...veut...plus...  
  
1. Calme-toi ma douce, dis-moi ou plutôt montre-moi !  
  
Elle lui donnait la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyer.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hermione ma chérie, J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je suis vraiment déçue de ton attitude ! Ton père et moi t'avons pourtant bien dis de te protéger pendant tes rapports sexuels. Mais ce qui me déçoit vraiment c'est que tu ne m'as pas parler de ton ami. Tu auras quant pu me dire que tu avais un petit ami ! Bon on reverra cette histoire demain car je t'ai pris un RDV chez M.Scott. si tout ce passe bien tu te ferra avorter demain dans la soirée. J'ai mis ton père au courant de cette histoire tu n'allais quant même pas croire que j'aurais pu cacher une chose de cette importance à ton père ! Quoi qu'il en soit ton père est dans un état terrible et si demain le principale de ton école ne me donne pas l'autorisation de venir te prendre avec ton père, nous te retirerons de cette école et tu retrouveras ton ancien pensionnat et je suis sur que là-bas tu ne tomberas pas enceinte ! Je te dis à demain et soit prête à 6h30 car ton père et moi somme déjà sur la route. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1. heu... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire !  
  
1. ...  
  
Ils s'étaient assis. Draco était dos contre mur et Hermione étaient dans ses bras. Hermione ne disait plus rien. Elle regardait le ciel. Elle repensait à Viktor. Il n'était pas vraiment beau mais il avait de la culture, il aimait lire, il aimait travailler, il aimait... elle. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il n'aurait jamais mis enceinte Hermione... s'ils avaient couché un jour ensemble. Elles étaient bien ces vacances passées en Bulgarie en sa compagnie. Ils avaient beaucoup rigolés, ils avaient beaucoup joué au Quiddicht aussi ! Une chose anormale pour Hermione qui elle déteste le Quiddicht. Mais avec Viktor tout étaient autre chose. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle aurait donner sa vie pour lui...mais une chose clochait. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme une fille peut aimer un garçon mais plutôt comme une sœur peut aimer un frère. Il avait essayé de l'embrasser pendant les vacances mais Hermione s'était enfuit en prétextant qu'elle devait la mère de Viktor pour le festin du soir. Au festin du soir, Viktor prit la parole et dit quelques mots :  
  
1. bonsoirrr à tous ! merrrci d'êtrre venus dirrrre au rrevoirr à  
Herrrmione ! Je sais qu'elle ne parrle pas très bien bulgarre mais je  
pense qu'elle aurras compris ces quelque mots !( Il se mis à parler en  
bulgare) Hermione le premier jour ou je t'ai vu à la coupe du monde de  
Quiddicht mon univers c'est écrouler ! Tu n'avais peut-être pas remarquer  
mais quant je suis rentrer sur le terrain et que je t'ai vu dans la  
tribune j'ai comme reçu un choc... le coup de foudre je dirais ! puis je  
t'ai revue à Poudlard, chaque matin j'espérais te voir à la table de  
Gryffondore mais malheureusement il y avait toujours ces Serpentard qui  
m'empêchait de te voir ! Ensuite est arrivée l'heure du bal. Tu y es venu  
avec moi. Tu étais magnifique dans ta robe. Tu es toujours aussi  
magnifique même plus qu'avant. Puis est arriver l'avant-dernière épreuve,  
l'épreuve du lac. Ton professeur avait de suite compris que tu comptais  
énormément pour moi et il t'a demandé de descendre dans le lac !  
Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que tu ne m'aime pas. J'ai le cœur  
d'autant plus déchirer que si ma mère était au repos éternelle. Alors  
aujourd'hui Hermione, devant toute ma famille, devant tous mes amis je te  
demande de bien vouloir accepter cette bague non en mon amour d'homme  
mais en mon amour de grand frère.  
  
1. Bien sur Viktor que j'accepte ta bague mais moi en échange, je te donne  
mon collier...  
  
Hermione repensait à cette soirée si particulière. Depuis cette nuit elle n'avait plus jamais écrit à Viktor. Elle lui réécrirait demain. Oui demain. Elle fixait toujours le ciel.  
  
dire qu'un petit être sans défense grandit en moi  
  
1. Hermione ? Ça va bien ?  
  
1. Je sais pas trop. D'un côté je me dis qu'au fond de moi cette enfant  
serait une bénédiction pour le monde de la magie mais d'un autre côté il  
peut aussi être une malédiction parce que si le monde obscur s'en empare,  
mon bébé sera du mauvais côté de la ligne.  
  
1. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je serais toujours là pour toi et pour lui !  
  
1. Pourquoi tu dis lui ?  
  
1. Bas je sais pas c'est un bébé et bébé c'est du masculin !  
  
1. Bas dans ma vision j'ai vu une petite fille ! Elle te ressemblait  
beaucoup !  
  
1. Euh ... est-ce que mon père est au courant ?  
  
1. Bas je sais pas moi je suis pas une... 2. Oui oui je sais mais tu crois que je peux utiliser la cheminée de la  
salle de Serpentard ?  
  
1. Bas je sais pas! Cette salle est toujours remplie ! ! ! !  
  
1. Oui t'as raison mais tu crois que je peux les virer ! tous ?  
  
1. Je sais pas trop depuis qu'on a couché ensemble tout le monde ne te  
respecte plus très bien ! mais attend qu'elle jour on est ?  
  
1. Alors je récapitule le 16 c'est ton anniversaire, le 17 c'est l'accident  
pendant 15 jours tu étais dans le coma mais on était en février donc tu  
te réveille le 4 au matin ! euh....... Le 7 mars !  
  
1. Non c'est pas vrai !  
  
1. Si pourquoi ?  
  
1. Le temps passe vite et j'ai RDV avec Ron et Harry au chemin de traverse  
et... oh mince il est plus de 13h30 je suis vachement en retard !!!  
  
Elle lâcha alors Draco et courrait vers sa chambre et rentrait en force dedans ! Il n'y avait même l'ombre de Pattenrond. Cette matinée a passé comme une fusée ! Enfin seule ! Quel bon prétexte pour être seule ! Elle pouvait réfléchir à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Jamais elle n'aurait penser tomber enceinte à son âge.  
  
je suis trop jeune pour avoir cette enfant et en plus je suis trop immature ! Mais pourquoi il a fallut que je couche avec ce Malefoy ! Mon pire ennemi ! Cette histoire sera bientôt finie et je pourrais enfin retrouver une vie normale !   
  
Hermione s'endormi. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche. Il n'y avait ni porte, ni fenêtre, ni meuble. Il y avait juste quatre murs blancs sans la moindre tâche, un blanc très pur, qui vous fait mal au yeux comme quant on regarde trop le soleil et qu'après notre vision est blanche. Elle regardait les murs. Celui à sa gauche n'avait rien de spéciale, celui dernière elle non-plus, celui de devant n'avait rien mais celui de droite avait une tache très spéciale. Elle commençait à marcher vers le mur de droite mais plus elle avançait plus le mur s'éloignait. Elle s'arrêtait nette, elle vit alors la tache grossir et puis elle comprit que le mur était en train de venir vers elle; elle courrait, courrait, courrait mais rien n'y faisait la tâche grossissait toujours. Alors elle commençait à approcher du mur; elle voyait une sorte de tableau qui avait pour personnage Draco, Harry, Ron, un bébé et elle. Draco était près d'elle et avait le bébé dans les bras et il était assis sur une chaise à haut dossier rouge. Hermione était debout derrière Draco et le bébé. Elle avait un visage réjouit, heureux. Harry, lui, était devant Draco et il affichait un majestueux sourire. Ron lui était en train de s'amuser avec le bébé, le bébé prenait le doigt de Ron et le mâchouillait. Lorsqu'elle vit le tableau, Hermione affichait un magnifique sourire et elle pleurait de joie. Elle regardait le tableau et elle vit entrer Percy. Il avait un regard à faire froid dans le dos et il avait le teint blanc, le visage sans expression, à part son regard, il était en train de dire quelque chose mais Hermione ne comprenait pas. Alors Ron prit sa baguette et éjectait Percy hors de la salle. A présent tous les personnages avaient un visage soucieux et le regard perdu du bébé s'arrêta sur Ron. Le bébé riait, apparemment il aimait beaucoup Ron. Le bébé riait toujours quant Ron commençait à crier. Hermione n'entendait rien mais elle voyait Ron se faire brûler de l'intérieur car des flammes sortaient de sa bouche. Draco protégea l'enfant et l'Hermione du tableau demanda à Harry de le suivre ( Hermione comprit cela au geste ! ) Mais Harry restait devant Ron qui brûlait. Il pleurait et essayait plusieurs sorts pour que Ron arrête de brûler mais rien n'y faisait Ron brûlait toujours. Le bébé aussi riait toujours. Hermione (pas celle du tableau) ne pouvait plus bouger, elle sentait que quelque chose l'attirait par le nombril comme un Portoloin. Elle fermait les yeux et quant elle les ouvrit, elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre avec Lavande et Pavarti qui lui disait de se réveiller.  
  
1. Hermione réveille-toi !  
  
1. Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? Faudrait peut-être appeler Mme Pomfresh ? Non  
?  
  
1. Je sais pas Pavarti ! Vas-y si tu veux moi je reste avec Hermione au cas  
ou !  
  
1. Ok j'y vais Lavande !  
  
Pavarti sortait de la chambre en courant et en claquant toutes les portes se trouvant sur son passage !  
  
1. Hermione ! Hermione ça va bien ?  
  
1. Non ! Lavande, j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar !  
  
1. Je t'ai entendu crier quant j'étais devant le tableau de la grosse dame  
et Pavarti et moi on a couru comme des folles pour venir voir et on t'a  
vu en train de hurler des trucs du genre '' attention Ron ! Harry ne  
reste pas là ! Draco attention au bébé ! " Des trucs vraiment bizarres !  
  
1. Le cauchemar... un rêve... ce n'est rien !  
  
1. J'espère pour toi ! Euh ? Ça va bien toi et ton bébé ?  
  
1. Bah ! moi oui et mon bébé aussi !  
  
1. t'es sur?  
  
1. Oui pourquoi ?  
  
1. Bas parce que tes draps son rouge Hermione ! je crois que tu viens de  
faire une fausse-couche !  
  
1. Non... non... ce ... non... mon bébé !!!!  
  
Hermione éclata en sanglot et Lavande lui prêtait son épaule. Lavande caressait les cheveux d'Hermione pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, pour qu'elle se calme mais rien n'y faisait Hermione pleurait toujours et lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux elle vit les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagale, Mme Pomfresh dans sa chambre. Elle avait du mal a ouvrir complètement ses yeux. La lumière du soleil lui brulait les yeux. elle avait en elle un sentiment de haine, de dégout, d'horreur. Elle avait mal au ventre et elle sentait des filets de larmes qui coulaient sur son visage triste.  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée, ma petite mais je n'ai rien pu faire !!!  
  
Dites plutot que vous ne vouliez rien faire ! mais merci quant même Mme Pomfresh !  
  
je vous en pris Melle Granger, calmez-vous !!!! écoutez moi bien, votre mère est au courant de cette histoire et elle a decidée de ne plus venir à l'école et j'ai demandé à Mme Weasley de venir pour vous aider à vous rétablir, dit Mme McGonagale.  
  
je sais que cette histoire est horrible mais je me dois de vous prévenir que vos examens de fin d'année se dérouleront comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire que je ne pourrais les retardés ou les annulés!!!  
  
je comprend, monsieur, je serai prête. 


	8. Le bal

BAL  
  
ALors toi aussi tu fais parti de l'ordre maitenant ?  
  
oui pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ? Ca te pose un problème ?  
  
Oui moi ça m'en pose un ! Comment ça se fait que TOI un MAlefoy fasse  
parti de l'Ordre ? J'aurai cru que Dumbledor avait enfin retrouver sa  
tête quand il ta puni mais je vois qu'il aime bien les anciens membres  
de la force du mal !!! Rogue et Toi maintenant ! Je crois que je vais  
me retirer de l'ordre !  
  
Mais arrête Harry ! Tu vas te taire un peu! c'est une chose formidable  
que Draco entre dans l'Ordre.  
  
Hermione était monté voir le professeur Dumbledor pour la bagarre et elle était tombé sur Harry, Ron et Draco en train de parler de l'adhésion de Draco dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Au début, elle n'y croyait pas mais quand elle a entendu Harry parler comme il a fait, elle était devenu folle de rage. Ce n'était pas une chose habituelle pour elle les sautes d'humeur. Elle sauta dans les bras de Draco et elle l'embrassa devant Harry et Ron qui étaient eux aussi a présent énervés !  
  
Hermione, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose à propos de Ton  
Dracounet !  
  
Quoi quesqu'il y a Ron ?  
  
Malefoy a violé Diane !  
  
Mais bien sur ! Et moi je suis encore enceinte !  
  
Mais c'est vrai Hermione et Dumbledor l'a obligé a rester au chateau  
pour les vacances et il doit faire briller la Grande Salle !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que vous me dites la ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hein Draco  
ce n'est pas vrai ?  
  
Elle était toujours dans les bras de Draco. Elle lui posa trois quatre fois la question. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle commençait à s'écarter de Draco et à s'approcher du bureau de Dumbledor. Elle ouvrit la porte sans même frapper.  
  
C'est vrai que Draco à violer Diane ?  
  
Bonjour Miss Granger! Je préfère qu'on frappe avant de rentrer dans  
mon bureau !  
  
Répondez à ma question ! ... professeur (elle avait rajouté professeur  
à la fin pour parraître un peu plus polie!)  
  
Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Demandez le lui directement !  
  
Elle se retourna et parla à Draco avec une voix tremblante. Il y avait des larmes qui coulaient en silence sur son visage porcelaine.  
  
Dit le moi, Draco. L'as-tu violé oui ou non ?  
  
Oui...  
  
Hermione sentit le monde s'écrouler à ses pieds. Elle avala une bouffé d'air comme si elle n'avait pas respirer depuis une heure.  
  
... mais je regrette Hermione. Je te promet que je le regrette.  
  
Mais Hermione n'entendait plus rien. Elle était dans un monde de violence, de haine, de tristesse. Elle n'y croyait pas. Comment Draco avait pu faire une chose pareille. Lui qui soit disans respecte les femmes! Maintenant elle en est sure ce n'est qu'une illusion. Elle courrait vers la porte de sortit quand elle sentit que quelqu'in l'attrapa par le poignet. Ron.  
  
Désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas te blesser !  
  
Ce qui est fait est fait, Ron. Mainteant je sais qui sont mes vrais  
amis. Merci Ron de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et descendait les escaliers. Les trois hommes étaient toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledor.  
  
Je pense qu'il serait peut être temps que vous alliez vous préparez,  
messieurs.  
  
Oui professeur. A ce soir.  
  
Les trois sortirent du bureau. Ron et Harry descendaient en parlant très bas et Draco, loin derrière eux, réfléchissait à tous ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années ! Il se demandait si un jour Hermione acceptera de lui pardonné.  
  
Dans la chambre d'Hermione, il y avait Lavande et Pavarty en train de parler sur leurs petits amis du soir, quand Hermione entra en larmes dans la chambre. Elle leur avait demandée de sortit "immédiatement de la chambre".Vu son état les filles sortirent de la chambre sans rien dire. Elle pleurait toujours.  
  
Mais comment j'ai pu croire qu'il avait changé ? Et moi qui voulait allé avec lui au bal !!! Mais quelle conne ! Lui changé ? c'est du n'importe quoi !!! Il restera toujours un malefoy ! ! Dire que j'ai couché avec lui !!! quelle horreur ! ! !   
  
Elle courru à la salle de bain, se déhabilla en vitesse et entra dans la cabine de douche. Elle ouvrit l'eau froide, elle prit son gant de toilette et elle y vida pratiquement tout le tube de gel douche ! Elle commanca à frotter son entre-jambe. Elle frottait très fort. Elle avait mal et elle pleurait. Il l'avait tué de l'intérieur puis maintenant de l'extérieur. Elle frottait toujours. Elle avait mal aux bras et à son entre-jambe. Elle frottait toujours quand elle s'arrêta et se laissa tomber par terre. L'eau froide continuait de couler. L'eau tombait sur sa tête, mouillant ses cheveux d'ange, lissant ses boucles caramels. Elle pleurait, elle avait sa tête entre ses mains, laissant ses cheveux en liberté sur ses épaules. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait changé ? C'est décidé, a partir d'aujourd'hui elle ne penserait plus jamais à lui ! Elle pleurait encore, elle se leva et ferma le robinet d'eau froide. Elle prit sa serviette de bain et commança à s'essuyer quand elle vit qu'elle saignait de l'entre-jambe. Elle vit alors que la cabine de douche était pleine de sang, il y avait aussi su sang à ses pieds. Sa serviette jaune et rouge était à présent toute rouge de sang. Elle regarda dans la glace et y vit alors son visage recouvert d'une substance rouge. Elle essaya de s'éssuyer le visage mais bientôt elle ne vit plus rien. Tout était passé du rouge au noir. Elle tâtat les murs, elle était nue mais quand elle entendit Lavande entré dans la chambre elle ouvrit la porte et cria :  
  
Lavande ! ! ! ! Lavande aide-moi ! ! s'il te plait, dans la salle de  
bain il y a plein de sang, vite aide moi !!!  
  
Hermione ! OH mon dieu ! Mais quelle horreur ! Mais comment ça c'est  
produit ?Hermione HERMIONEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione s'était écrouler par terre. Elle était entrer dans un monde où tout était flou. Elle vit Lavande se précipiter sur elle. Elle entendait des phrases au ralenti et elle entendit Lavande crier à l'aide et quelque secondes après elle vit une jeune fille au cheveux roux entré en dans la pièce, jeté un coup d'oeil vers sa direction et la vit sortir de la chambre très vite. Tout était flou mais petit à petit elle se rendit compte que tout devenait invoyable ( je sais pas si ça existe !) et elle ferma les yeux. c'est alors qu'elle se trouva dans la même pièce que dans son rêve d'hier soir. Tout était blanc et quand elle regarda vers sa droite elle ne vit plus de tache. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix. Cette voix était très claire. Elle était douce, elle berçait.  
  
Maman ? Maman c'est toi ?  
  
Non, je ne suis pas ta mère, je m'appelle...  
  
...Hermione ! Oui je sais ! Tu es ma mère et moi je suis ta fille  
Ilayda(ça ce prononce Ilaieda ! aie comme L'ail qu'on mange, c'est  
jolie non ? ça veut dire PRINCESSE DES EAUX EN TURC !)  
  
Non ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai jamais eut d'enfant !!!! Et je pense  
que tu te trompes, mais où es-tu ? J'aimerai bien te voir ! !  
  
Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas me voir parce que je te parle du  
futur. Je suis un Angelot, et tu es ma mère et Draco est mon père.  
J'ai réussi à prendre contact avec toi parce que j'ai une chose très  
importante à te dire sur toi et mon oncle Ron. En fait, vous allez  
peut-être mo...  
  
Elle n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase quand elle entendit le professeur McGonagale lui dire de se réveiller.  
  
Réveillez-vous Melle Granger!  
  
Elle l'a secouait comme pas possible. Hermione ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle se vit dans sa chambre, dans son lit, la couverture remonté jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et y vit Lavande et Ginny, elle tourna la tête vers la droite et elle vit Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagale assise sur son lit. Elle regarda le plafond et elle ne voyait plus de sang.  
  
Madame, tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, j'ai vu du sang partout,  
dans la cabine de douche et par terre même sur les murs. Après j'ai  
regardé dans la glace et j'y ai vu mon visage recouvert de sang. Après  
tout est devenu noir. Je ne voyais plus rien, et j'ai entendu Lavande  
entré dans la chambre alors là je suis sortit de la salle de bain et  
j'ai vu quelque couleurs, les vives je pense, et je lui ai demandé de  
l'aide et après... après plus rien!  
  
Le professeur McGonagale lança à Mme Pomfresh un regard presque horrifié. Celle-ci semblait très soucieuse de ce que venait de dire Hermione.  
  
Je pense qu'elle serait mieux à l'infirmerie. Allez chercher un  
brancard les filles et dépêchez-vous, pendant ce temps nous allons  
habillée Melle Granger.  
  
Les filles sortirent de la salle en courant. Hermione entendit quelques marmonement et elle s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Lorsqu'elle rouvra les yeux, elle vit le plafond usé de l'infirmerie, haut et jauni par le temps. Cette année elle avait passée beaucoup de temps dans cette salle. Elle y était habituée en quelque sortes.  
  
...Oui Pompom mais comprenez-les !  
  
Non Albus je vous l'ai déja dit je pense que vous devriez écrire un  
règlement contre les rapports sexelle dans cette école !  
  
Mais Pompom si vous interdisez quelque chose à un adolescent, il le  
fera. C'est comme ça dans leurs têtes !  
  
Oui oui professeur, n'empêche que si cette gamine n'avait pas couché  
avec se gosse, il n'y aurait pas eut toute cette agitation ! C'est la  
première fois que ça arrive en plus ! Un Angelot à Poudlard !!! On  
aura tout vu !  
  
Hermione entendit que cette partie de la conversation. MAis elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester coucher le lendemain de son anniversaire !  
  
Alors voyons voir !  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux et elle vit le regard emplis de tendresse de Mme Pomfresh se poser sur elle.  
  
Mais notre petite Hermione s'est réveillée ! Comment allez-vous Melle  
Granger ?  
  
Pas très bien Madame. J'ai mal à la tête et au ventre. Et je ne sens  
plus mes jambes.  
  
Vous n'avez pas l'air très terrifié de ne pouvoir bouger vos jambes  
Melle Granger !!!  
  
Oh! Mais Madame il m'est arrivé des choses si surprenante depuis que  
j'ai eut le malheur de couché avec Draco ! Les malheurs s'abattent sur  
moi comme la pluie sur les campagnes. J'en ai marre Mme Pomfresh !  
Mais vraiment marre !  
  
Je crois comprendre, Melle Granger. ( après un silence et après un  
examen ) Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous devez boire cette  
potion et demain vous serez en pleine forme. Vous allez voir !  
  
Demain ?!? Mais je ne pourrais pas ....  
  
Oui Melle Granger ?  
  
Non rien Mme Pomfresh.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle prit le verre blanc que lui tendait l'infirmière. Elle but tout le contenu du verre d'un seul trait et elle remarqua que le liquide blanc n'avait pas de gout. Elle eut soudain envie de dormir et s'endormi sans rien dire à Madame pomfresh.  
  
Elle se reveilla au bruit que faisait la fête en bas. Elle entendait la musique et les rires des élèves de sixièmes années. Elle était très triste mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait gagné un peu de force. Elle se leva petit à petit. Elle regarda le réveil, il indiquait 21h23. Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea très lentement avec l'aide d'une canne ,qu'elle avait trouvé sous son lit, et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
21h23 Draco était assis sur un fauteuil et il avait un bouteille de whisky dans sa main droite. Il y avait deux bouteilles d'anis à ses pieds. Il était complètement ivre. Il parlait tout seul et très fort. Il disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut aimer Hermione. Mais elle était tellement belle. Ses cheveux couleur caramel, ses dents blanches comme la neige, son physique bien formé, ses belles courbes, son tempérement de feu, son intelligence... Draco énumérait ses qualités. Il la touve parfaite. Elle est si belle si ... Draco buvait directement à la bouteille et il laissait des larmes coulées sur son visage, chaque larme laissait derrière elle une trainé mouillé. Il buvait toujours et il ne parlait plus à présent. Il descendait plusieurs bouteilles et au bout d'un certain moment, il se laissa s'endormir.  
  
21h53 Hermione avait atteint le portrait de la grosse dame et elle riait avec son amie de toujours Viollette. Hermione dit le mot de passe et monta les marches avec beaucoup de mal. Elle sentait ses jambes à présent. Elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre mais elle dévia et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Elle entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin de son ami. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se reposa. Au bout d'un petit moment elle se releva et sortit la malle d'Harry avec assez de mal, et elle en sorit sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle la mit et se dirigea vers la sortit de la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
22h12 Draco était revenu à lui. Il était toujours ivre mais un peu moins parce qu'il avait vomi. Il se leva et alla vers la salle commune quand il se retourna et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain.  
  
22h12 Hermione se dirigeait à présent vers la Grande Salle. Elle marchait lentement mais peu à peu, elle prit confiance en elle et marcha de plus en plus vite. Elle avait atteint les portes de la grande salle quand elle entendit dans un coin un miaulement. Elle tourna la tête et vit la chatte de Rusard Miss Teigne qui essayait apparement de renifler quelque chose. Mais Hermione détourna la tête et regarda à présent vers le parc. Elle marcha alors vers le lac.  
  
22h15 Draco lui était dans un état incroyable. Il avait mal à la tête et au ventre, il n'arrivait pas à marcher droit et decida d'aller faire un petit tour à la fête. Il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle commune. Tous les premières et les deuxièmes années tournèrent leurs regards vers Draco et un silence de mort se fit imposer.  
  
Bas quoi ? Vous ne m'avez jamais vu ? Bande de mioches !!!!  
  
Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas maladroit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.  
  
22h34 Hermione arriva devant le lac. Elle s'y installa et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle regardait les étoiles et elle écoutait les rires et la musique sortant de la Grande Salle. C'est alors qu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Quand elle arriva devans la porte, elle vit Draco entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il marchait, non il ne marchait pas il tribuchait. IL était ivre. Hermione sut alors qu'il était ivre. Elle courra vers l'entrée de la Salle mais elle le voyait déjà mettre une mauvaise ambiance. IL dansait comme un malade autour de chaque fille. A la fin de la chanson, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit et chacun écoutait ce que disait Draco. Même les professeurs l'écoutaient.  
  
Bas quoi ? Vous aussi vous ne m'avez jamais vu ?  
  
Il parlait très fort et il n'articulait pas.  
  
Hein ? Alors ? Ca va bien ? Oui à ce que je vois !! Même toi Potter !  
Ta meilleure amie,soit disans, est dans un lit d'hopital et toi tu es  
la avec c'te meuf en train de danser ? Mais attend ! Ta meuf c'est  
bien Diane ? Ah oui c'est elle ! Tu te rappelles Goyles ? Mais qu'est-  
ce que je vois ? Goyle a une meuf ? Mais c'est qui ? Nan j'y crois  
pas c'est Parkinson !!! Mon petit chiouaoua ! Je vois que tu aimes  
bien Goyles ! ! !  
  
Il prit une chaise et s'assit. Personne ne parlait, ne toussait ou même n'osait respirer de peur de briser ce silence et de s'attirer la foudre de Draco. C'est au bout d'un certain moment, comme s'il avait sentit qu'Hermione aussi le regardait, il prit une petite bouteille de whisky de sa poche et en but une grande gorgé. Après sa gorgé, il referma la bouteille et commença à parler fort mais maintenant, il parlait en articulant.  
  
Ah ! Hermione ! Cruelle est la vie, non ? Tu ne trouves pas Potter ?  
Toi tu aimes Cho et elle t'aprécie bien mais vous n'avez tous les deux  
pas les couilles de vous l'avouer ! Ben moi j'ai des couilles et je  
vous le dis, à vous, sixèième année des Serpentards, des Poufsouffles,  
des Serdeigles et des Gryffondor et même devant vous mes chers  
professeurs, J'aime Hermione. Oui je l'aime. Je serai prêt à donner ma  
vie rien que pour qu'elle sourisse. Je donnerai ma vie pour voir son  
visage d'ange réyonner de nouveau. Je me ferai même torturer par Vous-  
savez-qui rien que pour la voir, voir son sourire, son visage, ses  
cheveux. Comme au premier jour où je l'ai vu. Je l'ai appelé Sang-De-  
Bourbe et aujourd'hui j'ai honte et je Me qualifirai moi-même de sang  
de bourbe. J'ai honte, elle a du subir tant de chose à cause de moi !  
  
Il y avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il avait un regard vide, il avait un teint blanc comme neige et il avait les lèvres violettes. Tous les fantomes du chateau s'étaient attoupé dans la Salle et même Peeves était calme et écoutait les paroles de Draco. LEs élèves avaient tous un visage surpris et ROn et Harry étaient complètement choqués.  
  
Je l'aime, je t'aime Hermione. Si tu savais. Tu as complètement  
bouleverser ma vie depuis le premier jour. Depuis cette après-midi  
magique dans la tour d'astronomie, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Je  
regrette tout ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je m'excuse Diane. Je m'excuse  
Parkinson, je m'excuse Wealey, je m'excuse Potter...  
  
Draco se laissa s'abandonner sur un tabouret. Il reprit sa bouteille et la finit coup sec. Il pleurait toujours. Il entendit un bruit de chaise, il tourna la tête et il vit le professeur Rogue s'approché de lui. Il avait l'air furieux ! Il le prit par le bras et lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille mais Draco s'écarta violement et il dit haut, fort et distinctement :  
  
Mais non professeur Rogue, si vous avez quelque chose à dire faite le  
partarger à tout le monde. Hein ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez dit ? Vous  
m'avez dit de me calmer sinon j'allai regretter d'être né ! Hein !  
c'est ça professeur non ? Vous voyez professeur Dumbledor quand on  
veut dire quelque chose ici dans cet école il y a toujours quelqu'un  
pour nous dire de la ferme ! Hein !  
  
Le professeur Rogue se tenait toujours debout près de Draco, les bras croisés, le regard furieux ! Draco se rassit sur son tabouret, il ne pleurait plus mais il riait maintenant et il buvait toujours. Entre chaque rire, il glissait un Hermione ou un je t'aime. Le professeur Dumbledor se leva et dit à tous les élèves de reprendre la fête là où ils l'avaient laissés et se dirigea vers Draco, lui demanda de le suivre dans la pièce qui se trouve derrière la table des professeurs. Draco le suivit et quand il entra dans la pièce il y vit Hermione pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le professeur sortit de la pièce, alluma deux, trois bougie et ferma la porte. 


	9. Une dernière fois

UNE DERNIERE FOIS.  
  
Draco le suivit et quand il entra dans la pièce il y vit Hermione pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le professeur sortit de la pièce, alluma deux, trois bougie et ferma la porte. La pièce était rectangulaire. Il y avait un haut plafond, de longs tapis hornaient les murs, avec deux trois tableaux vides, il y avait une table fait avec du chêne et il semblait très vieu, avec une chaise rangé en dessus de la table, il y avait une fenêtre et une sorte de tabouret où était posé un vase de motif chinois. Draco se tenait toujours à l'entrée de la pièce et Hermione était au centre entre la fenêtre et la table. Elle était debout, elle essayait de cacher son visage et de d'étouffer ses sanglots. Hermione avait une chemise de nuit bleue avec trois vaches qui dansaient , qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, des pantoufles blanches et elle avait une barette dans ses cheveux. Draco la regardait et il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Draco fit un pas hésitant vers Hermione. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il s'approcha lentement et finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Les bras de Draco entourraient le buste d'Hermione et ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Draco quand elle le sentit la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione avait la tête dans le cou de Draco et lui sentait les cheveux d'Hermione. Il carressait ses cheveux et lui disait des mots doux. Elle se sentait bien, lui aussi. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dur toujours et lui ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il lui posa un bisou sur le front, carressait toujours ses cheveux, elle était toujours dans les bras de Draco et elle sentait son parfum. Même si Voldemort lui même venait ils ne se sépareraient pas. Hermione sourit, Draco l'embrassa de nouveau, Hermione avait arrêtée de pleurer. Ils étaient toujours enlacés quand ils se rendirent compte que la musique et les rires avaient cessés. Draco la prit par les épaules et l'écarta de lui. Il la regardait à présent.  
  
Hermione ? Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Draco se sentit idiot au moment même où il posa sa question.  
  
Draco je me sens très bien. Surtout quand je suis avec toi et que tu  
me prends dans tes bras, mais s'il te plait tais-toi et reprends moi  
dans tes bras !  
  
Draco ferma les yeux et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur celle d'Hermione et elle remit sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça. Au bout d'un certain moment, Draco repoussa doucement Hermione et la posa sur la chaise. Il sortit alors sa baguette et prononça une formule. On entendait une musique très douce. C'était une chanson de Barry White, un slow-soul. Draco invita Hermione à danser. Il prit sa main droite dans la sienne, la porta à son coeur, il posa sa main gauche dans le bas du dos d'Hermione et Hermione posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Draco, elle posa sa tête dans le cou de Draco, et Draco reposa sa tête sur celle d'Hermione. Ils dansèrent ensemble sur des slows qui sortaient des murs. Personne ne vennait les déranger. Même les insectes avaient quittés la pièce. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Draco regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard.  
  
Hermione, je sais pas si tu m'as entendu t'à l'heure mais tous ce que  
j'ai di, bas c'était vrai. Je...je t'aime, je do...  
  
Draco, l'interompit Hermione, je sais que c'est vrai mais laissons les  
mots de côté pour ce soir. Souvent le silence en dit plus que les  
mots.  
  
Hermione embrassa longement Draco. Draco mit fin au baiser, il retira ses lèvres et la regarda. Il l'admirait. Elle était belle, même magnifique, ses cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules presque dénudées, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais elle ne les laissait pas s'exprimer. Ses yeux marrons étaient profondément encrés dans les yeux bleu océan de Draco. Sa bouche bien dessinée, son visage au trait fin, ses cheveux blond presque blanc, son beau physique, donnaient l'impression d'avoir un ange en face de soi. Ils se trouvaient mutuellement magnifique l'un l'autre.  
  
Ils se regardaient toujours quand Draco avança sa tête et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit la bouche, il entra sa langue dans sa bouche, ils jouaient avec leurs langues. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Draco posa sa main droite sur la cuisse gauche d'Hermione. Il remonta petit à petit sa chemise. Sa main alla toucher la culotte d'Hermione. Son autre main épousait le visage d'Hermione. Sa main gauche était dabord sur le visage d'Hermione, il la faisait glisser dans son cou puis alla se poser sur le soutient gorge de la jeune fille.  
  
Hermione ne faisait aucun mouvement, si ce n'est avec sa langue. Elle se sentait comme hypnotisée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, quand elle sentit sa main éfleuré le pantalon de son compagnon. L'autre main était sur les fesses de Draco. Ils s'embrassaient toujours. Elle balada alors sa main sur le dos de Draco. Elle sentait que Draco la déshabillait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était en sous vêtement et Draco lui était tout nu. C'est alors qu'elle reprit conscience d'elle-même et qu'elle le repoussa violement contre le mur. Elle ramassa sa chemise la remit rapidement, et lui dit :  
  
Draco, moi aussi je t'aime mais aujourd'hui j'ai évité une nouvelle  
catastrophe; il m'est arrivé plein de mauvaises choses depuis que j'ai  
couché avec toi. Désolée Draco, mais à partir de maintenant toi et moi  
c'est fini pour toujours !  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur son visage rouge de plaisir. Elle sortit de la pièce sans même regarder Draco et claqua la porte. Elle s'arrêta, s'adossa contre la porte. Elle fermait les yeux et repensait à ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle pleurait, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Toutes les larmes de son corps avait été pleuré durant ses derniers jours. Elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux et appuyait très fort. Dos contre la porte, elle claqua plusieurs fois sa tête contre cette fichu porte. Elle passa ses mains sur sa tête, puis ramener ses mains devant son nez comme pour sentir une dernière fois Draco.  
  
Draco lui était énervé. Comment avait-il fait pour la repoussée ? pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contrôler ? Il renversa la table, la chaise et le tabouret. Il s'assit par terre, remonta ses genoux, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il pleurait des larmes de colère. Il se leva et se rhabilla. Il repensait à ce moment si magique qu'il avait passé en compagnie de celle qui serai un jour sa femme, il se l'était promis. Il ramassa son sweat, encore imprégné du doux parfum d'Hermione et le ramena à son nez comme pour sentir une dernière fois Hermione. 


	10. Ilayda

ILAYDA

Hermione marcha alors dans la Grande Salle sans but précis. Les Elfes de maisons nettoyaient et Hermione s'en moquait éperdument. Elle pensait surtout à Draco. Elle avait toujours voulu être avec lui, et maintenant que son rêve est réalité, elle le repoussait. Elle sait maintenant que Mme Draco Malefoy n'existera jamais. Elle traversa la Grande Salle, monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle dormait. Alors Hermione demanda très silencieusement si elle pouvait ouvrir la porte, et la grosse dame accepta volontier. Elle avait toujours apprécié Hermione.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune, plusieurs élèves ne dormaient pas encore. Surtout des septièmes années qui révisaient sûrement pour leur ASPIC. Hermione passa devant eux en silence, elle prit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre des filles mais au dernier moment elle détourna le pas et monta l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de Harry. Elle arriva devant la porte, l'ouvrit silencieusement, la referma aussitôt. Elle regarda les garçons dormant. Puis elle s'avança vers le lit de Harry. La nuit était claire et le visage de Harry était éclairé par un rayon de lune. Elle le regarda dormir. Il souriait. Il était beau comme ça, elle ne voulait pas le déranger. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un ronflement sonore. Elle tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit et vit Ron. Ron, son ami, son meilleur ami, son grand ami, son frère... Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un grand frère. Gentil, drôle, attentionné, attachant, possessif, jaloux, nerveux, énervant... Ron était le parfait grand frère, gentil quand il le faut et énervé quand il le faut pas ! Il faisait un cauchemar, vu qu'il gesticulait dans tous les sens. Hermione s'approcha de lui, le regarda un moment et regarda le réveil, qui indiquait qu'il était plus de quatre heures du matin. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit, elle posa sa main sur la tête de Ron et lui disait de se calmer, comme une mère ferait avec son enfant. Quand Ron se calma, elle s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de Ron, se blottit dans ses bras. Elle repensait toujours à Draco. Ces derniers moments avec lui, elle ne les oubliera jamais. Elle repensait au bébé qu'elle aura eut avec lui. Elle s'endormi, le réveil affichait 5H32.

Draco la regarda sortir. Il était resté la pendant près de cinq minutes, à moitié nu. Il la revoyait sortir la pièce, encore et encore. Prit d'un excès de rage, il renversa la table portant le vase. Il s'adossa contre la porte, se laissa tomber à terre. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elles sentaient encore son parfum. Au bout d'un certain temps, après avoir penser et repenser à Hermione, il sortit de la salle et traversa la Grande Salle, s'avança vers la porte donnant sur le parc. Elle était fermée, comme le coeur d'Hermione, pensa-t-il. Il l'ouvrit et marchait sans but précis dans le parc où les premiers rayons de soleil éclairait le lac. Cette vue était magnifique. Il marchait vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé mais aujourd'hui il devait aller le voir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait aller le voir. Il regarda sa montre elle indiquait 5H32. Il repensa à Hermione. Ces derniers moments avec elle, il ne les oubliera jamais. Il alla s'asseoir près d'un arbre, pas très loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il s'endormi en pensant au bébé qu'il aurait eut avec elle.

Harry se fit réveiller par Neville et Seamus. Ils étaient en train de parler d'Hermione qui était dans le lit de Ron. Ron avait entouré de ses bras sur le buste d'Hermione, et elle était blottit dans ses bras d'acier, ils avaient la couverture jusqu'aux genoux et on voyais légèrement la culotte d'Hermione dépassée de sa chemise. Les garçons ont immédiatement pensé qu'il y avait eut quelque chose cette nuit entre Hermione et Ron, et firent partager Harry de leurs sentiments. Harry les contredit en leur disant qu'il ne pouvait rien n'y avoir entre eux et alla réveiller Ron.

Ron, Ron réveille-toi ! !

Il secouait légèrement Ron, mais il ne se réveillait pas alors Harry ferma la bouche (ouverte) de Ron et lui pinça le nez. Après quelques secondes Ron se réveilla le visage écarlate.

Mais t'es fou Harry ! Ca va pas de faire ça !

Je suis peut-être mais fou mais tu peux me dire pourquoi Hermione est dans ton lit?

Quoi ? Hermione... dans mon lit ????

Apparemment Ron était aussi surpris que Harry quand il apprit la nouvelle. Il était devenu encore plus rouge. Il se leva précipitamment du lit, remis la chemise d'Hermione en place et monta la couette jusqu'a ses oreilles.

Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit dans mon lit ?

Bas je ne sais pas. Mais Arrête Ron, laissa-la dormir. Elle a l'air vraiment très triste.

Ron essayait de la réveiller mais Harry lui avait dit d'arrêter. Il s'arrêta, alla réveiller le dernier endormi et demanda à tous le monde de sortir. Seul Harry et lui était dans la chambre à présent.

De son côté, Draco fut réveiller par le chien de Hagrid. Il lui léchait le visage.

J'aime me faire réveiller comme ça, mais pas par un chien.

Draco repoussa le chien et vit une immense ombre noire devant lui. Cette ombre avait une arbalète à la main. Il entendit une voix puissante lui demander ce qu'il faisait par terre dans le parc et pas dans le château dans son lit.

Je vous cherchais, Hagrid, répondit Draco d'une voix endormie.

Ah ! Bon, Hagrid étaient pris au dépourvus, euh... qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Balbutia-il.

Je voudrais vous parler d'une chose assez délicate. Euh, je voudrais vous parler de... d'Hermione, finit-il par dire.

D'Hermione ! Oh je vois, va dans ma cabane, j'ai une chose à réglée et après je viendrais te voir. Aller, reste avec lui Crokdur.

Draco se leva et suivit le chien. Il marchait en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Hagrid lui était allé voir le professeur McGonagale pour lui dire que les limaces étaient de retour et qu'il fallait qu'elle rachète de l'anti-limace.

Draco lui était entré dans la cabane. Il se dit qu'elle était dans un piteux état. Il voulu s'asseoir mais les chaises étaient trop sale à son goût. Il resta debout et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Hagrid revint dans la cabane. Il s'installa et dit à Draco de s'asseoir mais il dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de se s'asseoir.

Euh, voila en faites je voulais vous demandez si vous pouviez me dire ce qui peut blesser Hermione !

Ah ! Ce qui peut la blesser, il réfléchissait, bas il y a beaucoup de chose. Comme le fait, de l'appeler sang de bourbe. Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Non, non pour rien. Merci beaucoup Hagrid.

Draco sortit en courant de la cabane. Il marchait vers le château. En fait, il avait changé la question au dernier moment parce qu'il savait très bien que Hagrid allait tout raconter à Hermione. Mais quel idiot ! pourquoi était-il allé voir ce gros ballour ? Le soleil était maintenant complètement levé et le lac reflétait chaque rayon de soleil vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Mais quel idiot ! Je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça ! ! Mais comment je vais faire pour la revoir ??? Elle veut pas qu'on se revoie ! ! ! ( Après avoir réfléchis un moment) Mais pourquoi j'irais la voir? Ce qui est fait est fait et.... mais quel con, je suis vraiment con !!

Il était arrivé dans les sous-sol. Il avait rencontré tous les Serpentards et ils parlaient tous très bas en le voyant arrivé. Draco marchait la tête haute et alla dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il y rencontra Goyle et Parkinson, bras dessus, bras dessous, Crabbe était à côté d'eux en train de jouer avec un yo-yo. Il les regarda et pensa qu'ils étaient qu'une bande de gros cons sans aucune matière grise. Il les observait, et après un certain moment il partit en direction de sa chambre. Il entra dedans. Il regarda les murs et voyait l'emblème de Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, prit sa cape ou était cousu le "P" des préfets. Il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête là ! Le monde grouille de fille encore plus belle que cette Hermione !!! Ah ! Cette Hermione ! Si belle, si douce, si fragile !!!! ................... Ola la ! Fait vraiment que j'arrête ! Je crois qu'une bonne douche froide serait la bienvenue !

Il se déshabilla et alla dans la salle de bain.

Hermione était toujours dans cette chambre blanche. Cette fois il n'y avait ni de tableau ni de voix. Rien d'autre qu'elle. Elle s'assit par terre. C'est alors qu'elle vit apparaître devant elle, une superbe jeune femme. Elle avait des yeux chocolat, des cheveux très blond ondulés, assez long, en fait, ils lui arrivaient aux hanches, elle avait une silhouette bien dessinée. Son nez était fin, sa bouche aussi, elle avait un visage de bébé un peu ovale. Elle était assez fine, elle avait de longue jambe qui étaient mis en valeurs par une robe verte pas trop moulante qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses.

Maman ?

Euh... non vous faîtes erreur, je ne suis pas votre mère, je suis juste une élève de Poudlard... et je m'appelle...

... Hermione, oui je sais. Tu ne me reconnais pas parce que tu m'as jamais vu mais moi je t'es vu en photo. Je suis Ilayda et je suis ta fille.

Harry, regarde- la, elle a l'air surprise. Tu crois qu'on devrait la réveiller ?

Non Ron, ça ne doit pas être très grave, elle doit faire un rêve.

Oui mais il est quand même 8H00 et on a notre premier cour de la journée à 9H00 !!

Non Ron, je crois que le professeur Dumbledor comprendra !

... Hermione, oui je sais. Tu ne me reconnais pas parce que tu m'as jamais vu mais moi je t'es vu en photo. Je suis Ilayda et je suis ta fille.

Euh... non, tu délires là ! D'une j'ai jamais eu d'enfants et deux tu es plus vieille que moi !!!

Non mais c'est normal que je suis plus vieille que toi parce que je viens du futur !

Du futur ? Mais t'es sure que tu vas bien ? toi venir du futur ? Mais tu délires ?

Je m'appelle Ilayda, je suis la fille d'Hermione Elisabeth Granger et de Draco Malefoy, j'ai été, comment dire, créée alors que mon père t'avais rendu aveugle, dans la salle d'astronomie. Ca te vas ???

Comment tu sais que je m'appelle Hermione Elisabeth ?

Je le sais parce que je suis ta fille !

Et là les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à discuter sur la vie dans le futur. Au début, elles étaient debout mais quand Hermione fatigua, assez vite d'ailleurs, deux chaises et une table apparurent. Sur la table, il y avait des tasses, une théière, une assiette avec des gâteaux et du lait. Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre. Ilayda expliqua à Hermione la façon dont elle c'était débrouiller pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans les rêves d'Hermione. Elle lui dit aussi plusieur chose sur son futur, celui de Draco, de Ron et d'Harry. Elle, Draco et Harry devinrent de grands Auror et Ron devint le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'école de Poudlard. Elle lui dit aussi que Ginny devint le ministre des sports magiques, Fred et Georges avaient ouvert des magasins dans le monde entier et ils étaient maintenant très riche, Charlie était marié à une française, il avait trois enfants, Bill était avec une espagnole et sa femme était enceinte. Molly et Arthur vivaient toujours dans le terrier et ils s'occupaient des enfants de Charlie. Ron était avec une française aussi, Ginny était mariée à un américain, Fred et Georges avaient trouvés deux jumelles anglaises, Harry était resté avec Diane. Elle n'avait pas parler de Percy et Hermione lui demanda pourquoi et elle répondit qu'il était avec une fille partisant de Voldemort. Le nom de Percy avait laissé un froid qui mit un bont moment pour partir.

En fait, Ilayda venait de "seulement" 17 ans dans le futur. Hermione ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'elles étaient en train de parler.

J'ai un chose très importante à te dire, Maman.

Hermione s'était habituée à se faire appeller maman.

Oui, vas-y je t'écoute.

Fait très attention le 13 janvier de l'anné prochaine, et dit à oncle Ron de ne pas partir voir tante GInny. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Oui je t'es comprise mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va mourir !!!

Hermione parlait en riant. Mais à la fin de sa phrase, son sourire s'effaça car maintenant Ilayda avait le regard grave.

Non dis-moi pas que Ron va mourir !!!

Oncle Ron et Toi !

Hermione était en panique. Elle allait mourir avec Ron. Elle allait mourir ! !

Si jeune ?... Et comment je... et comment Ron et moi sommes mort ?

Vous avaient été, en fait vous allez être attaquer par la fiancée de Percy. Oncle Ron s'était moqué d'elle et elle a sa fierté ! Je cherche pas à la protéger !!!! C'est ce qu'elle a dit à son procès!

Nous allons être tués... par cette gourde ?

Oui je crains !

En fait, Hermione ne s'en rendait pas compte mais Ron et Harry étaient restés dans la chambre, et Hermione parlait en dormant, ils avaient tous entendus. Les yeux de Ron étaient tous rouge, tous les vaisseaux de ses yeux avaient éclatés et Harry jeta un regard terrifié vers celui-ci. Hermione se leva d'un bond, elle était assise sur le lit, elle était en sueur, elle respirait très fort.

Ron ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Je sais Hermione, je sais.


	11. Ilayda 2

ILAYDA 2

Draco était toujours sous sa douche, il se savonnait et il fut pris d'une douleur venant de l'estomac. Il lacha la poire, il hurlait très fort. C'était comme un serpent qui s'enroule dans l'estomac et qui le serrent de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa tombé à terre. Il était dans la position du foetus, il se tordait de douleurs,il ferma les yeux, il hurlait toujours. Puis tout d'un coup la douleur s'évanoui. Il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était à terre, l'eau coulait toujours dans le robinet, il se leva, ferma le robinet, attrapa une serviette, et il l'entoura sur lui( pas besoin de faire un dessin pour vous dire où!). Il regarda dans la glace, il vit ses yeux, d'habitude si bleu, rouges comme le sang. Tout dans son oeil était rouge, de l'iris à la corné. Il essuya la vitre car il y avait beaucoups de buée dans la salle de bain. Il regarda attentivement ses yeux, ils commençaient à lui bruler. Alors il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froid. L'eau était recueillis par les mains en forme de coupe de Draco, puis il mouilla sa tête avec l'eau. Il regarda encore une fois dans la vitre et il vit que ses yeux avaient repris leurs couleurs originales. Il était complètement choqué ! Il ouvra la porte de la salle de bain, il entra dans sa chambre. Elle était haute, grande, spacieuse. Il y avait un lit deux places à baldaquins sur sa gauche, bien entendu ses draps étaient vert et argent, il y avait aussi une table de travail (vide) avec une chaise rangée en dessous, il y avait une cheminée, et en face de cette cheminée, un canapé vert en cuir. Dessus, il y avait une fille. Elle était assise, une jambe sur l'autre, les mains posés sur son genou gauche, elle regardait dans la cheminée. Draco la regarda mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'avança mais il s'arrêta aussitôt et poussa un cri d'effroi. La fille avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée rien qu'en levant l'index gauche et l'avait éteint en abaissant son doigt. Elle tourna la tête vers Draco, elle se leva et elle arrangea ses cheveux. Elle était très belle, et Draco trouva de suite qu'elle ressemblait à Hermione. Elle avait des yeux chocolat, des cheveux très blond ondulés, assez long, en fait, ils lui arrivaient aux hanches et bien même très bien coiffé, elle avait une silhouette bien dessinée. Son nez était fin, sa bouche aussi, elle avait un visage de bébé un peu ovale. Elle était assez fine, elle avait de longue jambe. Elle était vêtu d'un jean genre baggy bleu foncé, et d'un haut moulant rosé-orangé et des OASIS grises.

Quand elle s'était levée, elle avait rajusté son haut. Elle n'avait pas du tout gênée par Draco en serviette, quoique lui non plus ne l'était pas.

Papa ? C'est toi ?

Euh... t'es sure que tu vas bien ?

Oui très bien, mais c'est fou comment t'es jeune ! Tu n'as pas encore tes petites rides au coin des lèvres !!!

La jeune fille l'observait, elle tournait autour de lui, puis elle s'approcha du visage de Draco et prit son menton dans sa main gauche entre son pouce et son index.

Euh... je commence vraiment à m'inquiété ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Tu prétends être ma fille mais je suis plus jeune que toi ! Soit tu t'es trompée, soit t'es folle, soit je suis un précosse !

Aucun des trois. Je suis Ilayda, ta fille et celle d'Hermione. Je viens du futur et je viens t'avertir d'une chose horrible...

...attends, attends, ça y est, je crois que j'ai compris, tu me fais une blague, c'est qui qui t'as demandé de venir ? Hermione ? Potter ? Weasley ?

Personne ne m'a envoyée et s'il te plaît écoute-moi ! Fais bien attention à maman et oncle Ron, le 13 janvier il risque de leur arrivé malheur...

... Mais attends, oncle Ron ? tu parles de Wealey ?? Non mais j'allucine ! T'es qui toi ? Comment t'es rentré dans ma chambre ? Et sans mot de passe !!! et je vois que tu sais allumé des feu et les éteindre !!

c'est pas grave, je m'y attendais, elle se parlait à elle-même. Je suis Ilayda, je viens du futur, en fait je viens de 17 ans après, et Maman et Ron mourront si tu ne m'écoutes pas attentivement. Le 11 janvier, une lettre viendra de la part de Voldemort mais sous le nom de Viktor. Dans cette lettre il est dit qu'il va se marrier et qu'il les invite tous les deux le 13 en Bulgarie. Oncle Ron et maman vont alors décidés d'y aller immédiatement et quand ils seront en Slovaquie, Voldemort va les attaquer ! Maman ne mourra pas de suite, elle sera sous l'emprise de l'impérium, voldemort lui dira alors de tuer oncle Ron et ensuite Voldemort la tuera.

Draco était choqué. Sa serviette lacha et tomba à terre. Ilayda ferma les yeux et se retourna, Draco érait devenu tout rouge et il ramassa sa serviette, s'avança près de son armoire et y prit un caleçon gris au bord noir. Il le mit mais un problème restait. Comment il pourrai faire attention à Hermione puisqu'elle ne veut plus lui parler, même quand elle le rencontre dans les couloirs elle rentre dans une salle ou elle fait demi-tour, elle ne veut n'avoir aucun rapport avec Draco, de près où de loin. Draco lui expliqua tous ça mais Ilayda partit en un POP comme quand quelqu'un transplane. Au même moment, le professeur Dumbledor et le professeur Rogue étaient entrés dans sa chambre. Le professeur Rogue ne fut finalement pas renvoyé mais il devra payé une grosse amende, pas d'argent mais de sa personne. Ils étaient tous deux essouflés.

Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi vous avez hurler comme ça ???

Le professeur Rogue était très énervé contre Draco depuis leur petite mésaventure. Il lui parlait avec mépris.

Pour rien, j'avais du... shampooing dans les yeux, mentit Draco.

Parce que vous aviez du shampooing dans les yeux !!! Mais vous vous moquez de qui ? Je vous ai entendu de mon bureau alors que j'étais en cours avec mes premières années. Alors s'il vous plaît, arrêter de mentir et dites moi la vérité.!!!

Rogue s'avançait vers Draco d'un pas menaçant et il pointait son inde gauche en sa direction.

Je ne vous dirais rien, je préfèrerais parler avec le professeur Dumbledor !!!!

Draco était lui même choqué par ses propres paroles. Il n'avait demandé jamais à parler avec lui et il demandait aujourd'hui.

Ah ! je vois, alors j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Je vous le laisse professeur, bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin.

MErci Severus. Alors dîtes-moi pourquoi vous voulez me parler.!

Avant tous, je peux vous demander un chose ?( le professeur acquiessa de la tête) Est-ce que vous allez répéter ce que je vais vous dire ?

C'est une question assez spéciale. Sachez mon garçon, que mes entretient avec mes élèves restent toujours secret, et que jamais ils ne seront dévoilés.

Oui, alors c'est bon.

Draco faisait les cents pas. Il marchait dans la pièce. Il était toujours en caleçon. Il avait presque oublier le professeur s'il ne lui avait pas posé une question.

Ah ! je suis désolé, monsieur, mais c'est difficile, elle est venue comme ça, elle...feu...fille.

Draco était stressé et cela s'entendait au son de sa voix car il parlait vite et le professeur ne comprenait que trois mots sur dix.

Ecoutez mon jeune garçon, asseyez-vous, calmez-vous et après nous pourrons parler.

Draco s'assit, il esseya de se clamer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il repensa à sa première fois avec Hermione, et là il commença à se clamer.

Je pense que ça va mieu. En fait, j'étais dans ma douche, et d'un coup j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un serpent en train de cerrer mon estomac, là l'eau a commençer à me bruler la peau, j'ai donc lacher la poire, mais en ouvrant mes yeux je me suis rendu compte que j'étais par terre, je me suis levé, j'ai regardé dans la glace et j'ai vu mes yeux tous rouge, je croyais que c'était à cause de ma chute que j'ai eut une mauvaise vision alors j'ai essuyer la glace et la j'ai vu vraiment mes yeux rouge, rouge comme sang. Et là, en observant attentivement la glace mes yeux ont commencé à bruler. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai mis de l'eau sur mes yeux, et là ils ont repris leurs couleurs naturelles. Je suis sortis de la salle de bain, et j'ai vu cette fille dans ma chambre. Elle a fait une chose vraiment incroyable. Elle a allumé un feu et l'a éteint rien quand abaissant et en levant le doigt.

Vous dîtes qu'elle a allumé un feu avec la force de la pensée ???

oui pourquoi?

Et bien je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Vous allez recevoir un courrier pour votre première mission pour l'ordre. Au revoir, jeune homme.

AU revoir professeur.

Le professeur sortit de la chambre de Draco. Il se retrouvait seul, sur son lit, avec pour seul source de chaleur que sa cheminée à demi-allumé. Il s'endormi sur son lit vers 23H20.


	12. Une ombre dans la nuit

Une ombre dans la nuit

Depuis cette journée si spéciale avec cette jeune fille, Draco et Hermione n'avait eut aucun rapport que ce soit sexuel, amical ou bien de conflit. Ils avaient repris leurs occupation habituelles. Hermione dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Harry, Ron et Ginny et Draco avait repris sa bande de copain si "intelligent" pour terrifier de nouveau les premières années. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés, ni-même revus. Même pendant les cours de potions et de méthamorphose communs, ils n'osaient pas se regarder.

Le dernier samedi du mois de mai, Ginny et Hermione se promenaient dans le parc près du bord de lac. Elles parlaient des garçons, de la fin des cours, de leurs vacances.

Hermione ?

Oui Ginny ? tu as vu comme est jolie le ciel aujourd'hui ? Sans nuage, d'un bleu azur, les oiseaux gazouillent, c'est bientôt la fin des cours, et ...

Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Tu commences à m'inquiétée.

Quoi ? Oui, oui, je vais bien, c'est juste que... qu'il... il me manque !

Il ? Il ? Hermione, tu ne parles pas de... de Draco, risqua Ginny.

Non, Non bien entendu, non... bien sur... non...non, non ... enfin peut... non non. Non Ginny.

Tu es sur Hermione ? J'ai plus l'impression que essaye de te convaincre toi, plutôt que moi. Hermione ? Je te parle !!! Hermione !!!

Hermione n'entendait pas Ginny. Elles s'étaient assises par terre sur les racines d'un arbre pas très loin de l'eau. Hermione regardait droit devant elle. Elle ne clignait pas des yeux, elle regardait juste le ciel bleu, elle regardait les oiseaux voler sur le lac, elle regardait et elle voyait le visage de Draco. Draco, il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle aurait voulu être dans ses bras, sentir son après-rasage, plonger ses yeux dans les yeux de son amour. Elle aurait voulu dormir avec lui, faire de beau rêves.

Ginny, tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, à Draco, de penser à son corps si brulant et si froid, à son regard si bleu et si profond. J'en peux plus Ginny, je l'aime et je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans lui.

Que veux-tu que je te dise Hermione ? Tu l'aime, il t'aime mais tu ne veux pas rester avec lui parce qu'il t'a fais un bébé, et aujourd'hui il est mort ton bébé !! (Ginny devint toute rouge et elle comprit qu'elle venait de dire une grosse bétise) Désolée Hermione, je ne voulais pas...

C'est pas grave Ginny. Mais il y a cette fille qui apparait souvent dans mes rêves, et je dois te dire qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Draco; je me demande si ce qu'elle dit est vrai .

Je ne sais pas Hermione, je n'ai pas encore vécu se genre de chose et j'espère pas le vivre dans les cinq prochaine années. Je suis trop jeune et tu connais Ron, il serai prêt à tuer mon copain si jamais il sait que lui et moi ont... mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas encore fait !!!!!

Hermione entendait les paroles de Ginny mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle regardait le ciel; elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Ginny était avec son petit ami derrière elle. Elle vit que le soleil déclainait, elle se leva, dit à Ginny qu'elle rentrait au chateau et qu'elle ne rentre pas trop tard. Elle marchait en regardant le chateau, ses cheveux étaient attachés par une petite barette grise, elle détacha ses cheveux et... BOUM !!!!! Elle venait de se prendre quelqu'un en pleine face !

Tu pourrais faire attention quand tu marches...

Hermione s'était soudain tu. Elle auraut voulu renversé tout le monde dans ce chateau, tous le monde sauf lui.

Ba! ça vas toi aussi tu devrais regarder où tu marches avant de poser un pied...

Draco aussi avait arrêter de parler brutalement. Enfin, en trois mois il avait enfin réussi à l'approcher, à la toucher, à lui parler.

Euh... Salut.

Apparement Hermione n'avait pas envie de rester avec lui pour l'instant car elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas se contôler. Elle commença à partir mais Draco l'avait attraper par le poignet, il lui mit son autre main sur sa bouche et il l'a plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il l'a regardait dans les yeux.

Tu me promets que si j'enlève ma main tu ne hurles pas ?

Hermione dit oui de la tête. Il enleva sa main, sa peau était si douce qu'il ne voulait pas du tout l'enlever.

Pourquoi t'a fais ça ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il la regardait toujours. Hermione était comme hypnotisée, elle prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et leva sons genoux qui alla frapper Draco dans un endroit très sensible. Elle souria. Draco lui était en train de se tordre comme un poisson hors de l'eau par terre. Il contennait les cris mais sa peau qui d'habitude si blanche, était aujourd'hui rouge comme tomate. Hermione, debout, s'agenouilla prit la machoire de Draco entre son index et son pouce droit.

Je t'avais bien dit que c'était fini.

Hermione se leva et s'appreta à rentrer au chateau quand Draco, reprit son souffle et lui dit.

Tu comprends rien à rien ma parole. Au bal je me suis ridiculiser devant tous le monde pour te dire que je t'aime, et aujourd'hui aussi je te redis JE T'AIME HERMIONE GRANGER...

Ca suffit Malefoy, tu n'as toi non plus rien compris. Je t'ai dis que c'est fini entre toi et moi, et jamais, tu m'entends bien JAMAIS je reviendrais près de toi. Après tout ce que j'ai endurer à cause de toi... Aujourd'hui c'est fini, Malefoy, c'est fini...

Hermione qui au début était en train de crier avait baissée la voix, puis finit sa phrase en un murmure. Draco se releva avec beaucoups de peine et s'acouda à l'arbre. Personne, le parc était vide. Il vint juste de remarquer qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Il regarda sa montre et elle indiqua 23H03. Hermione était toujours planter là ou elle était rester. Elle fixa le sol.

Hermione, tu ne comprends rien. Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris. Je t'ai montré mon amour tant de fois, je ne pense qu'a toi, je ne rêve que de toi. Tu ne veux pas comprendre que si moi, Draco Malefoy...

Bien voila, tu viens de mettre un nom au problème. Draco Malefoy. Tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy, l'homme que je hais le plus après Voldemort. Son sang coule dans tes veines. Je ne veux plus me souiller pour toi. Tu ne m'as créer que des problèmes depuis que l'on se connait. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et courra jusqu'au chateau. Draco voyait sa sillouhette se dessiner devant la lumière qui sortait du chateau. Hermione tourna la tête pour voir Draco puis partit très vite. Elle montait les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Gryffondores. Elle s'arrêta devant le portrait et fit volte-face. Elle se trouvait en face de Harry et de Ron portant des livres de toutes sortes. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle vennait de dire à Draco, elle se rappella les moments passé en sa compagnie. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le trou.

Draco marcha jusqu'aux cachots et entra dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'air pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'asseya sur son lit et repensa à la jeune fille qui, quelque mois auparavant était venu dans sa chambre. Au même moment même un hibou arriva dans sa chambre et se posa sur la chaise. Draco se leva et alla à la rencontre de l'animal. C'était un moyen-duc, un hibou de l'école. Il prit la lettre et la regarda de haut en large et de bas en haut. Il y avait le tampons du professeur Dumbledor. Il l'ouvrit et l'a lut.

_Monsieur Malefoy Draco, _

_Laissez-moi le plaisir de vous confier votre nouvelle mission. Je suis vraiment très heureux de votre participation à notre groupe. Votre mission est de savoir où et quant les partisans de Voldemort vont se réunir et la raison de cette réunion. Vous partirez le 1er juilllet, vous devrez être à la gare du Près-Au-Lard à 11H00 précise. Vous irez en Espagne, au Portugal, en Italie, en Grèce, en Autriche, en Allemagne et enfin en France. Vous irez donc dans sept pays différents, une semaine pour chaque pays, vous m'enverrez des nouvelles chaque vendredi soir avec les informations en language crypté pour que personne ne puisse comprendre, les codes sont au verso du parchemin.La dernière semaine de aôut vous la passerez dans la maison de SIruis Black en compagnie de tout les membres de l'ordre pour une présentation complète de tous le monde._

_Laissez-moi encore vous dire que je suis fièr que vous avez pris le bon chemin dans la vie. _

_Mes plus sincères félicitations, _

_Le professeur Dumbledor, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Poudlard._

Wouah!!! En France ?!! Mais c'est super !!! ouais c'est génial.

Il jetta la lettre sur le bureau et s'allongea sur son lit. Il pensait Hermione. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa peau douce, ses yeux mgnifiques... Il s'endormi sur l'image d'Hermione souriant. Quelque minutes après s'être endormi, un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était de noir vêtu, avec un capuchon sur la tête. On pouvait voir sa baguette brandi dans sa main droite et ses yeux gris briller dans la nuit. L'homme commença à parler tout bas comme pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

Ainsi, tu as rejoins l'ordre du Phoenix, Draco. Tu me déçois beaucoup, mon maître ne m'a pas laisser le choix Draco. Ou c'est toi qui meurt ou c'est moi. Je sais que ta mère comprendra, mais là aujourd'hui je te laisse le choix de revenir auprès de ton père.

Lucius prit un coussin sur le canapé et le lança à Draco. Il était dans l'ombre de la pièce. Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il scruta sa chambre mais il ne vit rien. Alors il se risqua à mentionner le prénom d'Hermione. Là, le père de Draco sortit de l'ombre et marcha très vite en direction du lit de Draco. Celui-ci parut très surpris. Lucius avait levée sa baguette.

Tu oses m'appeller par ce prénom de bourbe. Je croyais pour tant que tu détestais cette sang-de-bourbe. Et tu oses m'apeler comme cela ! Tu vas voir comment je me chauffe quant on m'appelle comme ça. _Endoloris. _

Draco, prit alors de convulsions poussa un hurlement à vous déchirer les entrailles. Ses muscles brullaient, il sentait ses os se briser, son coeur se mettait à battre plus vite, il avait l'impression ses des centaines d'aiguilles se planter dans la paume de sa main et sous ses ongles de mains et pieds.

A l'autre bout du chateau, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tranpirait beaucoup et elle avait très froid mais elle se leva, mit un pull par dessus son pyjama prit sa baguette magique et sortit de la pièce avec précipitation.

Draco se tordait de douleur sur son lit. Son père avait toujours la baguette levé pointer sur Draco.

Hermione courrait très vite dans les escaliers. Au premier étage elle tomba sur le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Chourave et le professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit les quatres professeurs.

Pourquoi donc n'êtes-vous pas dans votre lit, miss Granger ?

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au professeur McGonagall et reparti en courant vers les sous sols du chateau. Les professeurs la suivèrent.

Draco, lui avait sessé d'hurler mais il tranpirait énormément et avait le souffle couper. Lucius s'avança plus près et monta sur le lit de Draco. Celui-ci était en train de convulser, et Lucius prit Draco par le bras et le jetta avec beaucoup de force à terre. Draco prit le rebord de sa table de nuit dans sa tête et ça eut pour effets de stoper les convulsions. Maitenant Draco avait mal à la tête et partout dans le corps il ressentait comme des coups de massus. Il resta allonger sur le sol, sans bouger, dans un rayon de lune. Il avait la tête vide, il ressentait toutes ses douleurs. Il se disait qu'il voulait que quelqu'un l'achève, que quelqu'un le tue, pour enfin en finir définitivement.


	13. Dileme

Dileme

Quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Elle voyait Lucius sur le lit, et Draco allonger par terre sans bouger. Elle se précipita sur Draco sans même regarder Lucius. Elle eut un haut le coeur en voyant que celui-ci ne respirait pas. Elle le secoua très fort et hurla son prénom. Elle s'agenouilla et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle porta Draco sur elle de façon à ce que son dos soit sur ses jambes.

Draco, non ne part pas. Non Draco, reste avec moi tout ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ne compte absolument pas, moi aussi je t'aime Draco. Moi aussi...

Elle posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lucius profitant de la situation, attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Draco tomba sur un vieu tapis. Hermione, s'était prit la table dans le bas ventre. Elle hurlait de douleur et tomba à terre. Lucius s'avança à la manière d'un scorpion et s'approcha très vite d'Hemione.

C'est à cause de toi. De TOI ! Que mon fils a changé. C'est à cause D'UNE SANG DE BOURBE COMME TOI que les gens deviennent fou et basculent dans le mauvais côté. je vais te faire payer le prix de ta bétise. Tu vas regretter d'être née, Miss Hermione GRANGER... _ENDOL..._

Mais avant de finir sa formule, il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore était entré dans la chambre de Draco. Voyant les deux corps inertes, il dit au professeur de méthamorphose d'aller chercher très vite Madame Pomfresh. Le professeur accouru aussitôt. Lucius se releva avec beaucoup de peine. Malgré la capuche qu'il portait sur la tête, on pouvait très bien apercevoir qu'il était furieux.

Sorter immédiatement de mon chateau et ne revener jamais. Je sais qui vous êtes et vous pouvez me croire que vous ne remettrer plus jamais un seul pied ici !

C'est alors que Lucuis se mit à l'éviter. C'était le professeur Dumbledore qui le faisait voler. Il sortit de la fenêter et alla tomber avec beaucoup de force sur le sol, juste devant le portail. Aussitôt que Lucius fut tomber, les professeurs Dumbledore, Chourave et Flitwick se précipitèrent sur Hermione. Voyant qu'elle respirait mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, Dumbledore alla voir Draco. Lui était dans un état épouvantable. Il avait les deux jambes cassées, un traumatisme à la tête et un visage défiguré. Quand madame Pomfresh entra dans la pièce avec deux brancards elle alla d'abord voir Hermione mais Dumbledore lui dit de venir voir Draco qui était dans un très mauvais état.

Je ne peux pas le déplacer. Il faudra que je le répare dans sa chambre. Minerva voulez-vous bien m'aider ?

Bien sur Pompom. Que dois-je faire ?

Vous allez donner à Hermione une potion qui lui fera reprendre connaissance. Elle nous aidera beaucoup.

McGonagall prit un flacon de potion verte avec une cuillère et essaya d'en verser dedans mais la cuillère commenca à fondre.

Non, Minerva c'est pas la bonne potion c'est la rouge qu'il faut prendre. Heureusement que vous ne lui en avait pas donner, la pauvre elle n'aurait plus d'estomac à l'heure qu'il y est !

Donc le professeur McGonagall prit le flacon rouge et en versa un petit peu dans une cuillère à café. Elle souleva la tête d'Hermione , lui entre-ouvrit la bouche et versa le liquide. Hermione resta un court moment à tousser et elle se leva comme-ci qu'elle vennait de faire un cauchemar. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Draco allonger par terre, le visage en sang. Elle courru près de lui, elle le prit sa tête dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

Je t'en prit, Draco, ne me laisse pas... reste avec moi... ne part pas...reste avec moi...

Madame Pomfresh répara les deux jambes de Draco en un clin d'oeil, mais il restait le traumatisme et son visage... il était défiguré. Hermione regarda faire l'infirmière mais ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

Dépêchez-vous ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que DE LE REGARDER DANS TOUS LES SENS !

Je l'examine, Miss Granger !

Madame Pomfresh regarda les pupilles de Draco, examina ses réflexes et regarda la couleur de sa langue. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prononça une formule et fit boire à Draco une fiole entière d'un liquide bleu. Draco reprit peu à peu quelques couleurs. Son visage redevennait comme avant, il bougea ses jambes sous l'ordre de l'infirmière. Il regarda Hermione et elle le regardait.

Je suis désolée, Draco... je...ne... je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit tout cela.

Hermione...

Chut !(elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.) Repose-toi, maitenant, je suis là.

Draco ferma ses yeux et s'emdormi presque aussitôt. Sa tête vacilla sur les genoux d'Hermione mais elle l'a ratrappa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il était dans l'infirmerie, allongé sur un lit, avec Hermione qui dormait sur le fauteuil près du lit. Il regarda l'horloge dans la pièce et il vit qu'il était 13H32 et qu'on était le 19 juin. Draco entendit alors des voix provenant de derrière le paravant à droite du lit. Il reconnut la voix de Ron et de Harry et une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas aussitôt.

Ca fait depuis que ce... est entré ici qu'elle n'est pas sortit et c'est bientôt la fin des cours et on va devoir partir. Elle ne va quand même pas rester ici avec lui quand même!

Ron, tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Hermione vient de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde et toi tu t'inquiète parce qu'elle va peut-être rester ici ! Non mais quel idiot !

Draco reconnu la voix de la soeur de Weasley, Ginny.

Mais Ginny, Hermione ne va quand même pas rester ici avec lui ! Je ne VEUX pas qu'elle reste ici...

Tu n'es pas son père Ron ! Elle fera ce qu'elle veut !

Ginny, attend un peu. Dumbledore m'a dit que Malefoy devrait faire une...(il chercha ses mots ! )...une.. une tournée en Europe pour voir ou en était Voldemort...

En entendant ce nom, il fit un brusque mouvement du bras et renversa tous ce qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet et tombèrent à terre en un bruit énorme. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, Harry et les autres arrêtèrent de parler. Ginny poussa le paravant et vit Draco en sueur dans son lit, tremblotant, et Hermione elle aussi qui tremblait. Ron alla mettre sur Hermione un drap qui ce trouvait sur le d'à côté de Draco. Il étreignit très fort Hermione comme pour la réchauffée. Ginny prit un autre drap et le mit sur Draco, qui vennait juste de remarqué qu'il était torse nu. Harry regarda alternativement Ginny et Draco et Ron et Hermione. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas dans son bureau car elle avait une chose urgente à faire avec le professeur Mcgonagall. Hermione poussa Ron et Ginny et serra très fort Draco. Elle l'avait embrassé et Harry eut un profond dégoût pour Hermione. Draco se redressa et Hermione le laissa respirer. Pendant un instant, on pouvait déceler un profond malaise dans la pièce. Hermione prit enfin la parole.

Ca va Draco ? Tu vas bien ? Ca vas faire presque 20 jours que tu dors, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir abandonner mes vacances en France pour rester avec toi...

Là, Ron émit un grognement rauque, Harry toussota et Ginny n'eut aucune "secousse" par ce que vennait de dire Hermione. Hermione se tourna et parut surprise comme-ci elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de ses amis. Elle regarda de nouveau Draco et elle entendit un son provenant de très loin dans sa tête.

Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, tu risque de créer une dispute entre toi, Harry et Ron....

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot à Harry mais Draco fut plus rapide.

Merci Hermione d'être rester auprès de moi, mais je crois qu'en restant avec moi tu risquerais de détruire ton amitié avec Potter !

Draco pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je dis ça parce qu'avec moi tu seras triste et qu'avec Potter et Weasley tu seras heureuse et ...

Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu vois pas qu'elle vous aime tous les trois mais d'une façon différente ! Si elle va avec Harry et Ron elle sera triste et heureuse en même temps mais si elle va avec toi elle sera heureuse parce que comme Ron et Harry COMPRENNENT ses sentiments, ils la laisseront aller avec toi et elle sera aussi avec eux. Tu comprends ? Toi son amoureux, Ron le grand frère et Harry le meilleur ami ! Quel idiot ce Malefoy !

Mais ca va pas Ginny ! Je ne la laisserai jamais partir avec lui !

Ba pourtant il faudra bien que tu l'accepte parce qu'ils s'aiment et ce n'est pas toi qui va les en empêcher !

Harry n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Mais là quand, il parla à Hermioneil avait une voix forte et grave.

Hermione, soit c'est lui, soit c'est nous !

Non Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça ! c'est un...

Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question, Ginny mais à Hermione...

Je croyais que tu étais mon ami Harry ! Je croyais pourtant que tu me comprennais ! Mais je vois que je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Comment tu peux OSER ME METTRE AU PIED DU MUR COMME CA ?

J'attends Hermione, j'attends...

Hermione avait les joues en feu, elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu s'approcher de Harry et de lui donner une énorme gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place. Elle regarda alternativement Ginny, Ron et Draco. Mais elle ne voulait absolument pas regarder Harry. Elle savait que si elle le regardait elle risquerait de lui faire du mal.


	14. Fin

Fin

Hermione décida enfin de regarder Harry mais quand elle le regarda un profond sentiment de mépris s'empara d'elle. Elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé pour lui un sentiment comme cela. Il était là, à parler comme un idiot. Il lui demandait de choisir entre ses amis et son amour. Si Harry lui posait ce dileme c'est qu'il n'est pas son ami comme elle l'a cru pendant près de six ans. Ginny avait les yeux rouge comme sang et Ron avait ses oreilles écarlates. Draco regardait le plafond comme s'il voulait éviter son regard. Harry lui qui avait les yeux clair et aimable, les avait là, sombres et méprisant. Elle regarda Draco, puis Harry et elle eut une envie folle de sortir de cette pièce. Une très forte envie. Elle ferma les yeux et en les ouvrant elle se trouvait dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en cherchant et hurlant le nom de Draco.

Ginny, Ron, Harry et Draco avaient l'air vraiment surpris. Elle avait disparut si vite, sans aucun son. Draco pensa à l'enfant qu'il aurait eut avec elle ; Ginny aussi pensait au bébé.

Je crois que c'est elle, Malefoy.

Elle le regarda. Il acquiessa de la tête. Il savait de quoi elle parlait.

Tu crois qu'elle est parti la haut ?

Je crois oui. Elle y va souvent en ce moment....On y va ?

Ouais j'arrive, le temps de me mettre un truc sur le dos...

Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça ?

Euh, ouais je viens.

Il se leva. Il avait un bas de pyjama. Il sortait de la pièce suivit de Ginny.

Harry, quesqu'ils racontent ?

Je sais pas mais je pense qu'on devrait les suivre.

Eux aussi sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils courrurent assez vite pour rattraper Ginny et Draco.

Hermione pensa à se qu'elle vennait de faire. On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du chateau mais pourtant elle avait transplané. Elle se rapella alors Ilayda. Non ça ne peut pas être vrai. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre sans vitres. Elle repensa à tous ce que cette jeune fille lui avait dit. Hermione n'entendit pas les pas provennant de l'escalier. Elle se souvint de cet après-midi avec Draco, ici, c'était si magique ! Draco ouvra la porte, Hermione se leva et là tout s'accelera. Hermione se prit un télescope le pied, tomba à la renverse et disparut en dessous de la fenêtre. Draco alors courru pour la rattraper, sautta dans le vide et vit Hermione tomber. Il s'approcha d'elle par une technique de vol. Il l'attrapa, elle ne criait pas. Il la regarda et lui dit un vague je t'aime... Elle l'embrassa et ensemble, ils tombèrent dans le vide. D'ailleur le saut ne s'arreta pas. Ils tombaient, tombaient, tombaient. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et ils sentirent alors de l'eau autour d'eux. En ouvrant les yeux, ils virent qu'ils étaient dans le lac, ou plutôt dans une mer, car il y avait du sel dans l'eau. Hermione sortit sa tête de l'eau et là, ce qu'elle vit lui tranperca le coeur. Draco allongé sur l'eau dans l'eau azur. Les yeux ouverts, la bouche entre-ouvert et un filet de sang coulant sur sa tempe. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Draco, essuya le sang, comme pour qu'il se réveille. Elle parvint à le isser avec beaucoup de mal sur une plage pas très loin. Elle regarda s'il respirait encore.

Non...NON.... c'est pas possible...NON ... DRACO...

NON... CE N EST PAS POSSIBLE... TU PEUX PAS DRACO... PAS APRES CE QUE VIENT DE FAIRE TON PERE...Draco non ne me laisse pas ici toute seule, non...

Elle le secouait de toute ses forces. Draco ne faisait aucun geste. Le soleil tappait sur la plage. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, et vit un monde sans nuage, sans le moindre oiseau. Juste un soleil. Elle prit sa baguette et essaya par tout les moyens possibles de le réveillé. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et tombait sur le visage de Draco. Quand elle remarqua, qu'il était définitivement partit, elle hurla de désespoir. Elle hurla, hurla Draco. Le hurla...

En ouvrant les yeux, elle se vit par terre, sur l'herbe, devant le chateau. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le professeur Dumbledore accourait. Seul lui vennait. Elle regarda le ciel, il était noir, sans étoiles et sans lune. Un éclair alors passa dans sa tête. Ilayda avait, enfin aurait le pouvoir de réveiller les morts, mais comme elle n'est pas encore née, donc qu'elle est encore dans son ventre elle pourra bien le réveiller ! Elle posa ses mains sur la tempe de Draco, essaya de le réveiller, mais cela ne marchait pas. Elle essaya alors une autre manière, elle posa une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, près de son coeur et l'autre sur le coeur de Draco. Elle pensa très fort, à la manière de le reveiller. Ferma les yeux.

Lève-toi, Draco. Je te donne ma force vitale, mais revient je t'en pris !Je t'en supplie !

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, Draco était toujours allonger sur le dos, ne respirant plus, les étoiles se reflettait dans ses yeux.

Draco...non...ne me laisse pas...non...

Hermione tomba alors dans les bras de Dumbledore. Elle était agenouillé, dans les bras du principal, devant elle se trouvait le corps inerte de Draco, les yeux ouverts. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se disait juste qu'il lui faisait une blague, qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

Miss Granger venez avec moi. Nous allons aller dans mon bureau.

Je ne peux pas, professeur, je ne veux pas l'abondonner...

Hermione s'écroula à terre, dans les bras de Draco. Elle le pleura.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors Hermione dans ses bras et la souleva, comme ci elle n'était qu'une plume. Il laissa Draco, étendu sur le sol. Il avanca vers son bureau d'un pas rapide. Hermione avait entouré le cou de Dumbledore de ses bras. Elle versa des larmes, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du principal et repensa au visage de Draco, lorsque celui-ci lui avait adresser un sourire, un vrai avec des sentiments et pas son sourire narquois. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et elle vit qu'elle était sur la gargouille et qu'elle montait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et il posa Hermione sur un canapé derrière son bureau, ce qui laissait croire qu'il l'avait posé dans ses appartements. Elle se laissa installer et quand le professeur quitta la pièce elle se sentit vide, vide de sentiments, vide d'espoir, vide de tous. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser sur les voix du sommeil. Elle se retrouva dans cette pièce blanche sans fenêtre. Mais là, la pièce devennait de plus en plus grise. Elle regarda autour d'elle et y vit une silouhette dans le côté obscur de la pièce.

Ilayda ? Ilayda c'est toi ?

Non.

Cette voix, lui fit un traumatisme. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle n'osait même plus respirer. La silouhette dans l'ombre sortit de sa cachette. Elle alla se poster devant Hermione. Hermione regardait le visage fin, les cheveux blond presque blanc de son amour. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était là ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais Hermione ne posa aucune question et se jetta dans les bras de Draco. Elle le serrait très fort. Lui aussi d'ailleur, il sentait ses cheveux, lui passa sa main dedans. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Draco, je croyais que tu étais parti. J'ai cru que j'allais plus jamais te revoir...

Hermione, ne crois pas que tu me reverras. Je dois partir, on m'attends. Tu ne dois surtout pas te laisser abattre et surtout tu dois rester près de Potter je...

Non Draco, je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir. J'ai cru que tu étais parti et je ne ...DRACO, Draco où es-tu ?DRACO ?????

Hermione le cherchait partout dans la pièce qui devennait de plus en plus blanche. Elle regarda, le hurla. Mais personne. Draco avait disparut comme si quelque lui avait mit une cape sur toute la tête. Il était partit sans même avoir dit un mot.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit le professeur Dumbledore penché sur elle, une main sur son front. Elle se leva tant bien que mal. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et mit ses mains dans son visage. Elle l'avait revut, c'était pire que si elle ne l'avait pas vu du tout. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? pourquoi la faire tant souffrir ? Pourquoi? Des questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione mais elle entendu la voix lointaine de Dumbledore lui dire que venir avec elle à son bureau. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise devant le bureau du principal.

Miss Granger, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vient de ce produire et...

Pourquoi Draco ne c'était pas réveiller quand j'ai essayer de le refaire vivre ?

Et bien vous n'avez tout simplement ce pouvoir et...

Mais je rêve souvent de cette jeune fille qui prétend être ma fille, et si j'en crois ce qu'elle ma dit elle va vivre mais moi je vais mourir et que Draco serait encore en vie.

Je sais que vous voyez cette jeune fille souvent dans vos rêves mais ce soir il c'est produit une chose qui à changer tout ? Je ne comprends pas...

Oui je sais. Et bien dans le future qui devait ce passer, celui que vous à expliquer la jeune fille, Voldemort ne savait pas que Draco était venu dans l'ordre et aujourd'hui, je ne sais par quel moyen, il l'a su et à prévenu Lucius Malefoy. Il lui a dit que soit son fils mourrait, soit lui-même mourrait. Lucius ne voulait pas perdre la vie et il s'est dit qu'il pourra toujours perpertuer sa descendance. Il a donc décidé de tuer son propre fils et heureusement il a échoué.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'a à faire Malefoy dans cette histoire !

Oui, je pense que c'est du à vôtre fatigue, mais quand il a attaqué Draco et que vous avez accouru pour le sauver, il vous a aussi attaquer. Au moment où vous avez reçu la table dans le bas ventre, l'enfant que vous portiez n'a pas pu résister au choc et ( après un long soupir ) a laché ! Je suis donc d'autant plus désolé !

Quoi ? Mais, je ne...je...Pourquoi ?Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai à subir tant de chose ? Pourquoi ?

Elle regardait le principal avec des yeux implorants. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se leva, sortit du bureau et marcha dans les couloirs du chateau, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Mais une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit vivante et que lui soit mort ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle se retourna, pour aller demander à Dumbledore cette explication mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant le corps de Draco, allonger sur un brancard, se faisant porter par deux personnes. Elle le regarda passer devant elle, elle aurait voulut être à sa place, elle aurait voulut mourir à sa place.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était dans son dernier cour de potions de l'année. Elle n'écoutait même pas Rogue, lancant à Harry ses habituelles vannes. Elle ne préparait pas le veritasérum qu'avait demandé de préparer Rogue mais une potion bien différente. Sa potion tournait au noir alors que la potion des autres tournaient au transparent. Sa potion était prête. Elle en mit un petit peu dans un flacon, et visa son chaudron. Après quoi, elle rangea ses affaires sous les yeux très étonnés de Rogue. Il lui avait dit de s'asseoir, mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle prit son flacon et sortit de la pièce. Rogue la suiva jusque dans le couloir.

Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes petite sotte ?

Rien je ne voulais le faire devant personne mais je crois bien que vous ne me laisserez pas partir...

C'est exact qu'allez-vous faire ?

Hermione sortit de sa poche le petit bocal de verre, enleva le bouchon et une odeur de vanille sortit de la fiole. Rogue devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude, il dégluttit avec force et demanda à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait faire avec la potion de la fauche.

Je vais le rejoindre.

Rendez-moi ce flacon !

Laissez moi le faire vite, s'il vous plait !

Il ne me plait pas, rendez moi ce flacon et arrêter de jouer votre petite insolente. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Oui, je le sais. C'est une potion qui me fera mourir sans aucune souffrance tout de suite après ingération.

Rendez-le-moi tout de suite !

La cloche rettentit. La porte de la classe de McGonagall souvrit, et Ginny sortait avec un sourrire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle appela le professeur de métamorphose. Quand elle vit le flacon avec ce liquide noir à l'intérieur, elle immobilisa tous les élèves du couloir sauf Hermione et Rogue. A ce moment Harry et Ron vinrent dans le couloir. Ils virent Rogue devant Hermione la main tendu, McGonagall à sa porte avec un visage éffrayé. Ron s'avanca vers Hermione. Elle le regarda avec un peu d'horreur et de bonheur. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et but le flacon d'un coup sec. Elle ferma les yeux, elle sentait tous ses membres comme partir, ils étaient mous, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, puis ses bras, et enfin tout son corps, son souffle se ralentissait, son ouïe baissait, elle ouvrit les yeux mais elle ne voyait plus rien, elle avait la bouche pateuse. Elle tomba avec grace sur Ron en disant un dernier :

Je t'aime Draco...

Alors cette histoire ? bien ou non ? j'aimerais bien connaitre vos impressions sur le chapitre et toute l'histoire !

Bises §evo


End file.
